Wondrous Nightmares
by bloodysword99
Summary: Where were they when Alice's life crumbled before her very eyes? Where were the Guardians when she had lost everything? Where was anyone when she needed someone to save her? She didn't know. But Alice was sure where was the Boogeyman when all this happened. Pitch had been by her side. Always. And Forever. (Pitch is more a fatherly figure and a friend.) Read and Review. Updated! :3
1. Prologue: Day and Night in Hell

**Wondrous Nightmares**

**by Bloodysword99**

**Recommended song:** Sweet Sacrifice- Evanescence

**Fanart: My Friend Nightmare by: MadValGod**

**Thanks to MadValGod! A Perfect art for the opening! :3**

**Link for the art in my profile! :3**

* * *

**Prologue: Day and Night in Hell**

* * *

Alice stared out of her barred window. Rain poured down angrily against it. Like the droplets were desperate to pierce through the glass and attack the poor child with its sharp watery rage. And yet Alice stood, unafraid, on the other side of the window, as if she was waiting for it to happen.

Being here in this room, her cruel cold cell, it was...maddening.

She wanted out of the asylum. Alice wanted to be relieved from the insanity. But there was no escape both the Rutledge Asylum in London and her mind. And her Wonderland was in ruins, filled with darkness. And her memories were buried in fear and corruption. There is no way out of her madness.

Every night, as she slept, her mind was a living hell. And even if she was awake, the Nightmare continues. Though, she preferred to be asleep than be surrounded with devils disguised as Nurses and Doctors. Yes, she would rather be in her ruined Wonderland then in reality. In her Nightmares, she met people who were not as pleasant but they were honest.

It was at her times of slumber Alice found **_him_**.

The Boogeyman, she had encountered before her Wonderland was corrupted, before the Fire killed her family.

He said his name was Pitch.

**_Pitch Black._**

* * *

**Sorry it was short. Just an prologue! To be posted in 2 days and a half. :3 I just realized I got prologue and epilogue got mixed up XD :(**


	2. Can't escape to Wonderland

**Wondrous Nightmares**

**by Bloodysword99**

**Recommended song:** Her Name is Alice- Shinedown

**Fanart: _TBA _****:3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Can't escape to Wonderland**

* * *

"Poor girl, her family died in a fire not that long ago."

The nurse mumbled as she stared through the tiny peephole of the patient's thick iron door. The medical woman felt rather sad seeing this brutal unforgiving cell; they call a room, being occupied by a mere helpless child. In her years as a nurse, this was considered a crime both in medical aspects and human as well. This treatment was just too cruel. She felt worse every time she sees the child being caged here, like an animal.

"A pity." another nurse deadpanned, not even sounding remotely concerned.

It was because of her many years in this rat hole hospital, Nurse Priss Witless became sour and unfeeling. Her entire life dedicated to this place and she doesn't even get a penny raise in her payroll. The older nurse was a grump. Since the place was practically a medical disgrace to any other health facilities in all of London, no nurse in their right mind would work here. Only the desperate apply. The desperate nurses and doctors with a backbone of steel, a strong stomach and a conscience the size of a pea. And they have reason for that.

"I don't think the asylum is a place for a child." the younger nurse said meekly.

The old hag chuckled in an arrogant amusement like the words was some joke.

"That child is as mad as a hatter." Priss replied while staring at the child who was standing oddly by her window. The elder always thought Alice as a brat. Born into a rich family, raised like a princess, lived a life of luxury and all her wishes and whim granted in a second, Alice Liddell was like royalty and Nurse Priss didn't like it. She was irritated how Alice was nurtured with childish fantasy and naivety. And the old hag had the monstrous urge to destroy her perfect pure world and wake her to a cruel reality. Priss thought it was about time the child grew up.

"She is being cured, right?" The young nurse was concerned.

"A cure for madness? Dear girl, there is none. Alice is beyond help. I don't know why Doctor Wilson bothers." Priss stated walking away from the patient's door while caring a silver tray of assorted blood-stained scissors.

"Let her rot in her _wonderland_ for all I care." The old one cursed as she strides down the white Asylum hall.

The younger nurse glanced at the insane little girl. Her guilt grew but she couldn't do anything about it. Her line of work wasn't a pleasant one and not the most fulfilling. Caging all these mentally unstable patients and treating them like livestock, it was very disturbing. It haunted her. Sometimes, the nurse's imagination and fear grew because of it. Seeing things. Hearing things. And as she glances at the 9 year old Alice Liddell, the nurse could have sworn she spotted a looming shadow next to the child!

The nurse dismisses it and walked away fast; afraid to discover the dark demon in Alice's room.

"Won't it be just tragic if that hag _accidentally_ fell down a flight of stairs and impale herself with her own scissors, hmm?" His voice of sarcasm echoed through her cell yet Alice was not afraid. She never was.

"Quiet tempting, Boogeyman, but do you have any useful advice?" The girl asked while still looking out her window; dark and rainy outside.

The King of Nightmares materialized from the shadows next to Alice. He was tall and lean like a London gentleman. The man had grey skin as if he rose from the graves. His eyes were radiant and yellow like the lamp that started the fire that killed her family. His face was well sculpted for a monster that hides under beds. And the Boogeyman's smile, it wasn't as wide as the Cheshire but it was as creepy. But despite all the frightening characteristics, Alice Liddell felt no fear. The girl was brave even before she met the Boogeyman a year ago. She had 'moxie' the King of Nightmares said to her. And since then, Alice has invited him to her Wonderland. Sometimes have tea with the Hatter and playing Croquet with Queen of Hearts. He was a great companion.

Even when she lost everything in the fire, he was still there when she needed him.

"Why don't we go to your Wonderland? I'm sure it's been awhile since we had tea with that…_hatter_." Pitch offered with the slight implication of hatting that mad hatter. (The hatter once poured hot tea on his lap. Crazy bastard.)

Alice always loved going to Wonderland. Every time she slept, the girl would be sent there and be as naïve and as free as she can be. Pitch had seen it for himself. Her mind was filled with such beauty, fantasy and wonder; a utopia of twisted reality and a sweet child paradise. She would love to stay there forever if she could. She even offered Pitch a home there. Alice said she would make room in her Wonderland for him. A dark castle, larger than the Buckingham Palace, filled with black roses, a library so he could read to her and a tea room so all of her friends could visit. Such a sweet child. Idiotic and ignorant yet still sweet. But, since the fire and her whole family had been burned alive, Alice hasn't been her sweet self or visiting Wonderland. For a year she had been awake and traumatized because of the tragedy; with no way to escape back to her Wonderland. And Pitch actually felt odd.

"I-I can't…" She muttered holding onto her stuffed rabbit, the only object she was able carry out the window.

"Why not?" Pitch asked her.

Her eyes were lonely and hallow. They used to be so full of life and joy but now, it was gone. Her innocence was completely drained from her.

"My Wonderland is…destroyed."

Pitch's eyes widen in disbelief. Wonderland destroyed? Her Wonderland? _That's impossible!_ This is Alice Liddell, he was talking to! The strong, the clever and imaginative little brat, Alice! How—how could a brave child be broken like this? How could her great topsy-turvy kingdom be destroyed? Did **_they_** do something to her!? He swore if those idiot nurses and doctor did something to his believer, he will purge their heads with Nightmares!

"Mr Black...?" Alice called to him.

"…Yes?" Pitch said while in the middle of his rage.

"I believe in you."

The Boogeyman glances down to the child in utter shock. She knew she believe in him but she had never verbally said it. So, hearing it was a shock but as he stared at her, the shock left him and was replaced with heavy sorrow. Those eyes. Her eyes were as green as olives and could burn your soul with its dejection. They were pleading for freedom.

"I know, child." He uttered still staring down at her.

"Then, please, **_help me_**. Help me save Wonderland and…myself." Big words for a child but she carried it like an adult.

Without a second later, the girl gripped the Nightmare King's grey and cold hand; begging to save her.

"P-Please, Boogeyman. **_Please save me_**." She cried clinging to him.

Pitch stared blankly at the child. He was still a little bit astonished by her plead but what was more flabbergasting was the fact, he was willing to do it. He was willing to save her. He didn't know why. But he can't let one of his strongest believers be plunged in insanity. No. Not on his watch!

"I will." He vowed as he clasped his fingers on her petite sickly hand.

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews! and Fallows! :3**


	3. November's Darkness and Saviour

**Wondrous Nightmares**

**by Bloodysword99**

**Recommended song:** Trip the Darkness- Lacuna Coil

**Fanart: _TBA _****:3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: November's Darkness and Saviour**

* * *

**November 1, 1863; Oxford, Liddell Household, 9 am.**

_'The Boogeyman?'_

_'Yes, Lizzie! He was under my bed last night!' 8 years old, innocent and afraid, the little Alice told as she and her older sister Elizabeth were having teas and cakes by the wooden porch._

_'What did he do, Alice?' Her sister asked while putting down her tea cup and giving the girl a serious expression._

_The little Alice fidgeted her badly stitched stuffed bunny. Her mother claimed it was ugly and dirty. And with their riches, it could be easily replaced yet Alice was a stubborn child. She insisted on keeping the filthy thing and sews it herself; thus making the animal look like it came straight out of a Frankenstein book. But she loved the rabbit dearly, a gift from her father when the Liddell family was still a poor family. It was a great companion. And it kept her bravery through the night. Especially last night, when she found a monster beneath her bed, the stuffed rabbit was the only object to cling to as a shadow figure shifted and bumped in her very room._

_'He didn't do a thing. He just…' The little Alice tried to recall what the Boogeyman had done besides emerge out of bed. But for a few minutes, she couldn't remember anything out of the ordinary. All he did was loom over her like a shadow and stare with his big yellow eyes._

_'Looked at me.' She muttered while still playing with her doll._

_'The next time he shows his face, Alice, you should tell him you're not afraid of him and he will go away. Forever.' Lizzie instructed._

_But somehow, she didn't want him to go away. The Boogeyman did look scary but there was something that fascinated the youngest Liddell. The girl saw how his yellow eyes pierce through the shadows and how it burnt into her memory. They were hypnotizing like a cat's; similar to Dinah's, her feline companion. It made her…inquisitive._

_And Alice was always dangerously curious. That was why despite the danger; she wanted to see the Boogeyman once more._

**November 2, 1863; Liddell Household, Alice's room. 1 am.**

_ Alice Liddell waited for the Boogeyman until it was 4 hours after her bedtime. She lay under her blanket staring vacantly at the ceiling; desperately trying to stay awake. She held her stuffed rabbit for comfort and waited a little longer. Alice was so determined to see him. Very persistent and very stubborn, she stood her ground and kept her eyes wide open. And after an hour more, she was already deprived of much sleep yet she refused to give in. And with her pet cat, Dinah, sleeping on her lap like a baby, her desire to close her eyes grew. The temptation of dozing off was delicious. The very idea of sleep invaded her mind and body like a disease. And since she was a child, her resistance to it was weak. Her eyes started to flutter._

_'W-Where on earth could you be, Boogeyman?' She whispered already half into her dream state._

_'Not on earth, child. In the shadows.' A voice purred through the room like a dangerous lullaby._

_'Will you come to my Wonderland and have tea with me?' Alice asked; dazed and drowsy_

_'That's a dangerous thing to ask. Will you let a monster like me, the King of Nightmares and Fear, to enter your mind?'_

_And without a second thought, the girl smiled and nodded before completely falling to sleep. Her body relaxes into the fine mattress; she snuggled into her thick cotton blanket while nudging her stuffed animal like an extra cushion. Her little dark brown haired head rest softy on her pillow, no dream sand above her and the Boogeyman smiled._

_She was defenseless and also, stupid or maybe just naive._

_ And this little girl literally invited him into her 'Wonderland'. And under the Guardian's law, the Sandman couldn't do anything about the matter. If the child is willing to have Nightmares or is under a trauma or under any physiological influence, then, The Boogeyman is untouchable._

_As he was about to induce her mind with bad dreams, He wondered why this child invited him. Was she dumb? Or simply innocent? Was she playing mind games with him? Or being truthful? The Boogyman drew away his hand from Alice's head. Thinking, trying to solve the girl's motives, his forehead cringed in curiosity._

_He wanted answers._ _And giving her Nightmares won't help._

_'Only one way to find out.'_

_He transformed into a shadow and slipped into the girl's Wonderland. The Boogeyman was sure she would tell him her reasons if he took Alice's invitation._

_'Alice, no sleeping on the table!' _

_Early that very early morning, Alice was barely conscious to realize she had her head against the breakfast table. Her eyes were only half open and threatening to explode, her head weighed a ton and her body felt the full wrath of gravity. She felt absolutely horrible. With only a wink of sleep, it was expected. But that was no excuse for putting her heavy head on the table. Her mother scolded her for it as she prepared the family breakfast. On the other hand, Lizzie, her eldest sister, looked concerned when she sat at the table with Alice._

_'Alice, you look dreadful! What happened?' Lizzie sounded almost angry._

_'I was waiting for the Boogeyman last night.' She simply said with her head still against the table._

_ Her sister's brow furrowed in irritation, Lizzie was obviously upset about her actions. What kind of child would wait for a monster to show up?_

_'And?' _

_Alice lifted her heavy head to smile at her sister. It wasn't forced but it looked tired. Happy smile but tired._

_'He was alright. We had tea and ate cake.' She answered before putting her head back down; making all the cups and spoons clatter._

_'Tea with the Boogeyman? Nonsense, Alice, he's a bed creature. And very evil, I might add.' Lizzie scolded but it was all for not. Alice was already asleep again._

_'I believe he likes Tea as well, black tea to be specific.' The child muttered._

_As Lizzie gave up on her hopeless sister, Pitch was hiding within the shadows of the kitchen; watching his new believer. The Nightmare King doesn't know why he spent his whole night in her Wonderland having tea and pastries with Alice, a crazy hatter and a band of other misfits. It was odd. Why didn't he just give her Nightmares and leave? What makes Alice so special?_

_'Alice! Don't sleep on the table! Honestly, girl, I'll age if you keep this up.' Mrs Liddell yelled while placing the food on the table._

_Pitch left the Liddell house without answering his own questions._

**November 3, 1863. Liddell Household, Alice's room, 7 pm.**

_'Boogeyman!'_

_Alice cheered seeing the same shadow shift through her room. Pitch materialized at the darkest corner and his bright yellow eyes broke the dimness. As the Boogeyman took a step forward into sight, the girl admired the tall grey gentleman who was just meters from her bed. Looking very dignified, the Nightmare King stood erect and impassive. But despite the formality, the child spreads a big smile toward him. She was so thrilled he came early tonight unlike yesterday evening; he came when she was fast asleep but the Boogeyman entered her Wonderland and Alice spend the dreamtime showing him around. Alice hoped, this time, he was in a mood for croquet with the Queen of Hearts._

_'You came!' Alice rejoiced holding on to her stuffed rabbit tightly._

_'I never shy away from a challenge, girl.' The boogeyman grumbled as he thought about the time the Queen of Hearts taunting him about his weak croquet skills, at his last visit. He'll show her!_

_'It's Alice. Alice Liddell.' She corrected with a contrary smirk. Pitch never knew a child could make such a grim at that age. But with the sneer aside, the Nightmare King studied her. She was introducing herself? Well, it is polite but it was only for people who intend to be more the acquaintances. Did Alice…wanted to be friends with him?_

_'…' Pitch remained silent._

_'Well?'_

_'Well what?'_

_'Your name, Boogeyman?'_

_'Isn't Boogeyman enough, girl?' Pitch snared at the child but her persistence did not stop._

_'No.'_

_Will he tell her? Did Pitch wanted to friends with Alice? He didn't really know what to do. Was it even ethical to be friends with a believer? He was the Nightmare King, so, having friends wasn't exactly his hobby, especially young child friends. Was it even allowed? There were no rules about it. What was going to happen if Pitch accepted Alice's friendship? This was so confusing. But… He thought there was no harm being called by his name._

_'Pitch. Pitch Black.' He said grimly as if he was hexing her yet the girl merely chuckled._

_'Well, Mr Black, shall we meet the Queen? I think she has finally met her match.' Alice said. And without even waiting for a reply, she cuddled into her mattress and slipped into her slumber, into Wonderland._

_Pitch rolled his eyes in humorous irritation before transforming into a shadow and entering the girl's mind._

**November 4, 1863, Liddell Household, Living room, 12 noon.**

_'Good afternoon, Alice.'_

_The little Liddell looked up and a gentleman towering over her. Tall, slim man with a big shoulder builds, finely dressed, Alice recognized him instantly. Angus Bumby, a weird fellow, one of the strangest among his father's students. Alice didn't know why she thought of Bumby that way. He was a kind man, smart and very civil but despite that, she had this odd feeling about him. Her sister Lizzie felt the same way as well. Alice remembers her saying something about him being toady, touchy and very…unreasonable. But the Liddell sisters couldn't see any evidence supporting their theory. Lizzie still says Angus Bumby was like an expired cake. He might look fine outside but inside he's filled with worms and smelly guts. Never judge a book by its cover, Lizzie quoted. Yet Alice didn't understand the meaning. _

_'Good afternoon, Mr Bumby.' Alice greeted while clutching onto her stuffed animal with both arms._

_'Is your family around?'_

_'They're in the garden having tea.'_

_Bumby glanced towards the window and spotted Mr and Mrs Liddell having casual conversation over a cup of tea. He turned back to Alice, cleared his throat and asked._

_'And…your sister?'_

_'Upstairs practicing on the piano.'_

_The child almost frightened seeing a devious smirk spreading across the man's face. It was scheming smile like he was planning something but before she could study his expression further Bumby's sneer dropped. Bumby noticed the girl's toys scattered around the living room. From jacks, to playing cards, to chess piece, Alice was playing pretend again, like she always does. Bumby thought it was natural to use their imagination but it was uncommon for a child to play alone. Especially, children at the age of usually seek the company of others. But not Alice. Strange._

_'Are you playing alone again, Alice?'_

_'Oh no, doctor, I have Dinah and the Boogeyman with me!' The child said pointing at her black cat sleeping on top of the bookshelves and at his father's empty lounge chains a few steps away from him._

_'The Boogeyman?' He mumbled and Alice nodded._

_'His name is Mr Black; he's pretending to be the evil wizard while Dinah is his monstrous pet!' She explained but the man just gave up._

_'Yes. Yes. That's…**nice**.' Bumby said awkwardly before heading upstairs. _

_Alice looked at the sleeping Dinah before staring at his father's armchair. She wondered why Bumby made such a face when he was introducing Pitch. The Boogeyman was right there, sitting, almost direct at him. How rude of Bumby not to greet him. She thought he was a gentleman and would address him kindly but the undergraduate doctor shrugged like Pitch wasn't there at all. Couldn't Bumby see him? She could see him as plain as day but why can't he? And just thinking about that, Alice huffed her cheeks in annoyance. What a bad display of manners!_

_'Don't bother, Alice. Only people who believe in the Boogeyman can see me.' Pitch explained as he crossed his leg, sitting on the comfy armchair._

_'That's quiet unfair. How can they believe in you if they can't see you in the first place?' Alice said and this caused him to laugh._

_'Life isn't always fair, child.'_

_Alice stared at her stuffed rabbit while thinking about his words. Life was unfair? How could that be? It was never unfair for her. She never felt prejudice, or injustice of any kind. Not reality or Wonderland. Life in both worlds was pleasant._

_'Alice.'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Be careful around that Bumby fellow.' Pitch warned before Alice stared at him, curious._

_'Why so?'_

_After that, Pitch was silent and Alice never got the answer. Even as the day rolled by and both of them continued playing, the subject wasn't brought up. Why would Pitch warn him about Bumby? She knows he was…an elusive man but other than he was completely average. Maybe the Nightmare King's senses are more acute than hers. Did he feel some kind of wickedness from Bumby that he had to warn Alice? What was it? As Alice was about to ask, she notices Pitch glaring at the stairs which Bumby used hours ago…Wait? Upstairs? Isn't he here to see his father? Why was he…?_

_'M-Mr Black…?' Alice was scared._

_'Wait, for that Bumby to leave before heading upstairs.'_

_The child did what she was told and stayed in the library with Pitch. Alice didn't question his motives. She trusted him. He was humorous company and he didn't degrade Alice because of her age, like many grown-ups. The little Liddell felt comfort around him. Though he is occasionally sarcastic and melodramatic, Alice liked Pitch. Especially his powers to mend shadows to his will. Sometime he would conjure a dark horse for her so she could ride through Wonderland in style. And right at this very moment, Pitch was reanimating shadows around them while telling stories to Alice, who was sitting on his lap. She didn't mind it, she liked scary tales. And Pitch didn't mind her sitting on him either. Though, he did feel awkward. He said he felt like he was his arch-nemesis; putting children on his lap while wearing a big fat red suite._

_'You would be one peculiar Santa Claus, Mr Black." Alice noted as she was being carried up stairs by Pitch around 11 at night._

_'Don't push it. I hate the very idea, child.' Pitch sighed. He didn't know why he was carrying her in the first place. But it was his fault she stayed this late at night. So, this was the least he could do. So, he lifted the child with both arms but he stopped; looking behind him. A lit lamp was left at the Library table._

_The Boogeyman swiftly teleported towards it and grabbed the oil lamp with one hand before making his way upstairs again with the sleepy child in his arms. And as he did, he said to Alice._

_'Don't leave the Lamp just anywhere. You'll burn the whole house.'_

_But all Alice did was mutter, already half-asleep. Pitch carried Alice to her room after putting the lamp in a safe place, near her sister's room and just outside of Alice's door. Placing the child gently into the mattress, the Boogeyman picked up her stuffed rabbit from the floor and positioned it in the girl's embrace. Alice giggled holding onto the bunny and glanced up at the tall gentleman. With a dazed smile, she muttered._

_'Will you come to the tea party? I'm sure Rabbit and Hatter wants their revenge for last time.'_

_Pitch giggled menacingly at the memory of his last visit. Poor crazy bunch were trampled by Nightmare horses as soon as they tried to pour tea on him again. That would teach them not to mess with the Nightmare King. Alice and Pitch retreated by horse back through Wonderland, laughing._

_'Unfortunately, I can't. Not tonight.' Pitch whispered tucking her beneath her thick cotton blanket._

_'So, I'll see you tomorrow then?' Alice hoped and the Nightmare Kind spreads a smile and nodded. And as the Boogeyman was about to leave, the girl gripped his sleeve and stared into his dark yellow eyes._

_'Don't frighten kids too much, alright, Boogeyman?' Her innocence was so potent. Pitch, in all his eternity, was still astounded by a child's purity. And as her green innocent eyes sparkled at the Boogeyman, he rolled his eyes and gave a playful smile._

_'Why, child, I'm the Boogeyman. It's my job to scare them.'_

_Alice giggled before dozing off into Wonderland. And Pitch watched the little angel sleep for a few seconds then melted into the shadows and out the window._

**November 5, 1863. Liddell Household, 2 am**

_'Alice! Alice! Get out!'_

_The flames started to spread through the house as poor Alice was paralyzed on her bed. Afraid for the first time in her life, the little Liddell clutched her stuffed rabbit staring as her parent panicked just outside her room. Her father tried to slow the flames spread through the hall with a blanket but the fiery inferno continue to grow. Alice couldn't do anything but tremble behind her blanket while watching the fire light dance._

_'Alice! Go! Get out of here!' Mrs Liddell cried to Alice._

_'Mama! Papa!' She wept; trying to listen to her mother._

_'Go now, Alice! We'll get your sister! Go!'_

_With her warning, the mother frantically closed Alice's door and maybe prevent the flames to enter her room. Panicked, the child removed her covers and tried to piece her thoughts together. But she couldn't even think straight! And with the smoke and heat slowly getting inside her room, she couldn't concentrate! Her whole body was vigorously shaking. Her head was a blank. Her vision was fuzzy. Her heart was drumming in her ear but she could still here her parents trying to get her sister Lizzie to unlock her door. It was chaos. Alice was so afraid. She didn't know what to do when the fire had already seeped through the wood and into her room. Her walls were in flames and her toys and furniture were slowly being engulfed by it. She stood, trembling, beside her bed with a stuffed rabbit in her hand. Was this the end?_

_'Alice!' It wasn't her father's or her mother's._

_A black shadow swept across the inferno and landed next to her. The tall grey gentleman kneeled to her and held both of her shoulder, trying to shake her from the traumatic trance._

_'Alice! Alice! Snap out of it, girl!'_

_'B-B-Boogeyman!' Alice cried when she realized she wasn't alone. The girl, in her relief, crashed into his chest and clung on to him for dear life._

_'Y-Y-You came!' She wept._

_'You're radiating too much fear to ignore.' He explain as he took her into his arms; protecting her from the inferno._

_'Let's get out of here.' Pitch said while looking for a proper exit. Dinah, Alice's cat, was at the window. Perfect! As Pitch teleported through the window and making sure to snatch Dinah on the way, the grey man held Alice tight and flew to safety._

_'Boogeyman! M-My family!' The child cried into her arms._

_Pitch, Alice and Dinah watched in horror as the Liddell house and the family trapped in it, were incinerated. And the child, for the whole period, wept in the Boogeyman's arms. Pitch hushed the child and made her turn away from the calamity. He hummed a lullaby while placing a calming hand on her head. But even if he did that, Alice's would not stop._

_Whoever did this was going to pay!_

* * *

He knew.

Pitch knew even back then the fire was no accident. The Liddell family lawyer, Wilton J. Radcliffe, is worst lawyer on the face of the planet. Radcliffe was completely wrong about how the fire started. Pitch had tried his best to move the Lawyer with his nightmares but that Radcliffe was dim-witted man.** That bastard insisted Dinah, the cat, had knocked over the oil lamp in the library. But the cat was with Alice and Pitch himself brought the lamp up stairs with her!** Despite this, the court believed the Lawyer's story. Alice couldn't make her statement because she was traumatized of the events and recuperating in the hospital. She couldn't testify to it.

Back then, Pitch was powerless to change the decision of the court. But he refused to let Alice suffer of the ignorance of grown-ups! So, Pitch stayed with Alice for a year in the hospital until she was thrown to the Rutledge Asylum because she was in some traumatic coma. She was diagnosed to be unresponsive to anyone as if she was in a deep trance going deeper and deeper by each passing day. She was claimed to be insane! Those cruel merciless monsters! The Boogeyman was stunned how mortals were criminals that even surpassed him!

Can't these baboons see she's just fine, at least when Pitch was talking to her. But they refused her! They treated this child…like a nuisance! She wasn't a menace. And she wasn't crazy.

It made Pitch's rage boil.

H-how…How could the guardians let this happen!? Where was the Sandman? Where was that Kangaroo!? Where was the Tooth fairy!? Where was that fat man!? Where was the Man in the Moon? Where were they when Alice's life had crumbled before her very eyes!? Where were they when she needed Hope, Good memories, Wonder and pleasant Dreams!?

**WHERE!?**

"Mr Black...?" Alice called to him.

"…Yes?" Pitch said while in the middle of his rage.

"I believe in you."

He stared at Alice in shock.

"I know, child." He uttered still staring down at her.

"Then, please, **_help me_**. Help me save Wonderland and…myself."

Without a second later, the girl gripped the Nightmare King's grey and cold hand; begging to save her.

"P-Please, Boogeyman. **_Please save me_**." She cried clinging to him.

"I will."

_ 'If the guardians won't save this girl, I will!' _Pitch swore as he held her hand tighter.


	4. When We Cry Blood

**Wondrous Nightmares**

**by Bloodysword99**

**Recommended song:** When She Cries- Britt Nicole

**Fanart: _TBA__  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: When We Cry Blood**

* * *

Every night, Pitch visited the little Alice in the Rutledge Asylum. She liked his visit. Alice said it was the only good thing in the Asylum. At night, the Boogeyman would keep her company until she would fall asleep. But most of the evening, the girl would try to stay awake just to spend time with him. Since, she had no sane friends in the asylum, she would feel rather lonely. So, Alice treasures Pitch's nightly visits. They would draw together, talk about Alice's test in the Asylum and Pitch would tell her scary stories, just like before but with the absence of going to Wonderland. And the Boogeyman didn't push the subject; she still needed to recover herself after the fire. And Pitch's nocturnal visits had been going on until, one night, 1865, when she was 10 years old, Pitch teleported to her room and found Alice gone.

"Where could she…?" He observed her room. Their disturbing drawing pinned to the wall. A cold metal bed and an abandoned stuffed rabbit, not much room. A square cell. Empty. Alice-less.

Pitch decided to search for his believer. He shifty travelled through the shadows of the dark Asylum. Passing my rooms and rooms of mad and delusional patients and self-important nurses and pompous doctors, the Boogeyman scanned the mad house from top to bottom and still no Alice.

"So, it's today?"

He heard a nurse say not far. Pitch moves through the darkness and spotted Nurse Priss Witless accompanied by Doctor Wilson, Alice's doctor, by-standing in a corridor. Pitch looked at them and then noticed the place. This was odd. He had never seen this part of the Asylum. Dark narrow halls, lights flickered and droplets of black paint everywhere.

Wait…? Black paint splatters…?

_Dry Blood_. Pitch realized.

"It seems so. Hopefully the experiment would be a success. For Alice's sake." Doctor Wilson spoke while looking at his clipboard. And Pitch perked hearing her name.

Another odd thing, Alice never had doctor appointments at night. For a year, she was only required check-ups during the day, tea time and rest in the afternoon and at night she would be in her room. Why the sudden change? Pitch decided to move closer to them and pick up the conversation.

"Nurse Witless, this experiment is…"

"Confidential, I know, doctor." The old hag said.

And they both walked down the hall as Pitch fallowed. The nightmare king was slightly disturbed of this unknown side of the asylum. He's seen some horrible things in his time but this was just...grotesque. Blood spatters dripped on the floor, the hall looked like a murder scene or a butcher meat shop. Pitch felt the torment of the very place. The malice was almost suffocating. And farther and farther as Pitch goes, he could practically choke on the malevolence. The Boogeyman could feel the torment it held for all these poor patients who have bleed through these halls. He just hoped Alice wasn't a victim.

"Here we are." The Doctor announced passing through the black double doors with the nurse. Pitch swept in and stood; frozen, absolutely horrified.

The room itself was a torture chamber! Dark, ominous and disgusting, the ward was filled with sharp brutalizing equipment, tools for gutting, cutting and piercing and shelves and shelves of illegal medicine, most of them poisonous and had distressing side effects. Pitch had to put himself together just processing all these man-made audacities. Sure, he was the Nightmare King and has given these kinds of visions to his victims but Pitch still couldn't handle the idea of human doing this to their fellow man. It was just…ugly. And monstrous.

"Alice Liddell, a patient here since November 4, 1864; A year after the fire that killed her family. Unresponsive till this very day." Doctor Wilson read the report out loud, he sounded almost humorous.

Pitch wanted to cut him with his scythe! But he has more depressing matters to attend to. So, Pitch searched the room and found the poor little Alice. Dazed and disoriented, the defenceless child was strapped to a bloody dissecting table; waiting to be gutted like a fish.

"I hear her every night talking to the _'Boogeyman'_.The brat's sanity is gone, plain and simple." Priss snickered grimly.

Pitch looked at them horrified before looking down at Alice. Green eyes empty, tired and lifeless. Her head almost completely shaved. Her face was sickly and pale. Alice Liddell was drain of her beauty and childish enthusiasm. Such an innocent child, broken into nothing.

"Alright then, let's begin." The doctor spoke picking up a scalpel.

"No!" Pitch growled as he lunged at the fat doctor yet he went through him like a ghost. And it dawned on him; he was still under 'believers' law. If they believe you, they see you and can physically interact with them. But in this case, the doctor wasn't a believer or a child! So, Pitch lay on the floor watching as the scalpel was practically inches from the girl's forehead.

"No! No! NO!" But he was persistent. He refused to be powerless! He was the Nightmare King for MiM sakes!

Pitch, on his feet, summoned the power of his shadows. His magic was able to blind them but only temporarily. He had 60 seconds to get Alice out of there! And breaking the child's bounds, the Boogeyman cradled her in his arms and teleported back to her room. He barred the door with shadows and Alice's metal bed, the only furniture she had. And once that was done, he panted vigorously; catching his breath before looking at Alice, sitting on the floor staring at him with blank eyes.

"Alice…" He called out to her in a painful voice. Pitch didn't know why he was in pain. Seeing her suffer like that, it tore him apart. His chest would tighten at the very idea. The Boogeyman had strange a impulses to protect Alice and destroy anyone and anything that would hurt her. Pitch wanted her safe. But as he was about to tell her his plans to take her away from here, Alice smiled and gazed at him blankly.

"It's alright, Boogeyman."

No, it wasn't alright! Pitch's eyes narrowed at the child's statement. How is being gutted alright?

"They can't touch me. I'm not here. I'm in…Wonderland." She muttered it so weakly like she didn't have the will to live. Pitch's dark heart twisted hearing her. He felt anger, sadness and fear, in the highest douses. In such a long time, he hadn't been this scared. Not since he was human, when he had thought he lost his…daughter. No, this wasn't going to end like that! He couldn't. So, the Boogeyman kneeled before her and held both her shoulders, trying his best to reason with her. Make her understand how much danger she was in.

"H-How could you say that, you inconsiderate child!? You said it yourself! Your Wonderland is destroyed! Y-You can't…!" Pitch raked his hair furiously before continuing in a more solid tone.

"You can't stay there forever, not when it's in chaos, while they—they do **_this _**to your body!"

Alice merely spread a melancholic smile towards him.

"You promised to save me, did you not?"

"Y-Yes but this—"

"Then, you'll have to wait for the precise moment. Trust me and wait." Her eyes were so gentle. Alice was so small and fragile yet it was Pitch who broke down.

They heard the door being rammed. They finally found out where their patient ran off to. As the iron banged and the nurses and doctors wailed for Alice to open the door, Pitch studied Alice with wide sad eyes. He was searching for any sign of fear. He hoped he could use it to convince her to run with him. Pitch thought if she was with him then they could repair Alice's sanity together. Then, they'll reconstruct her Wonderland. Alice would have a place in his lair, a room of her own. She could have all the toys she desired. Alice could have all the dresses she fancied. She could have as much tea time as she wanted. She could be safe, healthy and loved. Pitch can try his best to a substitute father or at least a good friend. He could protect her. Pitch wouldn't let any nightmare touch her. No one would dare harm her. Never again.

"Alice, open the **_door_**!" Doctor Wilson's voice was hard, stern and angry.

Pitch's eyes were filled with hope and dejection. And Alice could only smile at him and pull him into a tight hug. An embrace of gentle angel with a firm grip, it's a sign of gratitude to him. She cared for the Boogeyman and trusted him with her life. Almost 2 years of her excruciating existence since the Fire, Pitch had been there. He waited for her. He watched over her like a dark angel of the night. That is why she knew, he had the patience to save her. She knew he could wait. She was confident Pitch would never abandon her.

"Patience is a virtue, Boogeyman, put that in your thick skull, will you please." She whispered and she almost sounded like her cocky clever old self.

As Pitch was about to hug her back, the door was violently opened and a swarm of people in white clothes tore Alice away from him.

"Alice, you naughty girl, you shouldn't run like that. They might have cut you in the wrong places." A big male nurse chuckled and lifted her like a sack potatoes. And the little girl made no fuss.

"NO!" He wailed and reached for Alice's hand but she was already been carried away.

Pitch could only see her tender smile and sweet tears fall from her tormented green eyes while she was being sent to her doom. And he couldn't do anything about it. And for what it's worth, despite how wrathful or how desolated he felt, Pitch was a man of his word.

He will…wait.

He will painfully wait for the right moment to save her as instructed. No matter how many experiments they may conduct on her, Alice was a strong child but he wasn't sure if he was. His eyes stinged. His chest felt like it was being crushed. Pitch cringed because of his twisted forlorn anger before wailing it out in a raw battle cry and raced away from the asylum. He felt like he had lost his daughter. Again.

And with the girl's crying face imprinted forever in his mind, Pitch could only wonder how strong Alice had to be to fight, how much hurt she endured, how many times she broke, how long she had to hide, what she had to lose and what she cried for.

_'Alice.'_

The Nightmare King, for once in his life, prayed; felt the sting of tears.


	5. Nightmares and Awakening

**Wondrous Nightmares**

**by Bloodysword99**

**Recommended song: **Army of Me (Sucker Punch Remix)- Bjork

**Fanart: Up for Another Nightmare-Mellownoiz_  
_**

**Check the link in my profile :3**

**_Ok!_**_ Time to answer questions! Yes, guardians will appear at the later chapters! _

_And I shall update 2 chapters because I'll be pretty busy in a week or so. :3_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nightmares and Awakening**

* * *

"Alice, it's been 8 years. How much longer do I have to wait?"

Pitch loomed over Alice's bed; watching over her. The Boogeyman, almost night and day, stood by her. He had spent so long just staring. He spent so much time waiting for Alice to speak…or at least open her eyes. At times he was compelled to leave for just a second to rest but he was afraid he would miss Alice's sign of waking. Sometimes, Pitch would imagine her moving just a couple inches but it was just his mind playing tricks. The only moment Alice moves is when the nurses take her away to…He couldn't even piece together all the horrible things they've done. Pitch had tried to stop them by messing with their equipment, making the power go out and even hiding their tools but he was just delaying it. Soon, it was useless. They continued to conduct disturbing experiments on the poor girl. She was strapped to a chair, electrocuted, drilled tools into her head and leaching blood from her body. All of it was torturous yet Alice did not wake from her trance. Even when she was thrown into solitary confinement like a dog in a straitjacket, she made no fuss. Alice would stare blankly at the wall, soulless. Pitch tried to call out to her. Once when he was desperate, the Boogeyman would sit next to her and slip Nightmares into her head; trying to scare her awake but she never reacted. It was a surprise when Pitch lost hope and was stuck to waiting and sometime talking to her.

This lasted for 8 long years. 8 years Alice had been under a spell. 8 years Pitch waited. Hoped.

"Alice, you troublesome child, you really like making people wait, don't you?" Pitch muttered before taking her hand. Cold. So very cold. The Boogeyman might have thought she was corpse if she wasn't breathing.

She lay stiff in her bed, eyes closed. The Boogeyman studied her. She wasn't the girl he met once upon a time. The little Liddell grew into a beautiful 18 year old lady. A sleeping insane beauty, clothed in a blue and white toned dress, Alice was breath-taking, tranquil and strong. It painfully reminded him of his own daughter. Pitch never got to grip his daughter's hand like this. The touch of reassurance, care and love, a fatherly touch.

As Pitch let her hand slip from his, the unthinkable happened.

"A-Alice…!" Her eyes snapped open and she swiftly shot out her arm to reach for his grey hand. Her grasp was firm, warm and demanding.

_'End this Madness once and for all, Pitch.'_ Her green eyes spoke for itself. And Pitch instantly got the message through it.

And he wasted no time despite the shock; he melted into the shadows and raced into her mind. It was finally time to save Alice and her Wonderland.

* * *

Queensland was a shadow to its former glory; a gory and disgusting shadow. Pitch had to admit, it was a fine land for a Red queen. Mutated, fleshy and revolting, it was expected since most of Wonderland was a raving hell hole. It was if Wonderland had been twisted into a dark frenzy of insanity. The Boogeyman knew Alice's mind was a complete mess but this was just beyond his imaginings. Blood almost everywhere, creatures crawled and deliriously hungry for your head, if Pitch wasn't on a mission to save the little Liddell, then he would marvel the artistic Nightmare land Alice created from her years of madness.

"Halt!"

He saw the Card Knights guarding the gates of their queen's castle. And Pitch grinned. This was going to be so much fun. And he did have the time of his eternal life, slicing each Card Knight with a brutal swing of his scythe. Pitch entered the Red Queen's atrocious bloody barbaric castle without a scratch on him.

"It's about time you showed up." The Cheshire cat appeared before Pitch when he was outside the Queen's throne room.

"Well, excuse me for being late, you fatuous feline." Pitch said with a thick layer of sarcasm. Next to the Mad Hatter, the cat was on Pitch's _most annoying list_.

"Better late than never, I suppose. But I can't blame you for your tardiness. Alice did summon you at a very_ **crucial**_ hour." That feline's grin was always irritating to see.

"She knows what she's doing, cat." The Boogeyman defended. He knew Alice had a plan and she has a fantastic stupid reason for summoning Pitch at the last minute.

"Indeed, she does. Now hurry before the Queen digests her into nothing."

As the cat dissolved, Pitch took a deep breath before walking through the double doors.

* * *

"Ah, if it isn't the Boogeyman." The Red queen greeted when she saw her doors open for the Nightmare King, who didn't look too happy.

Pitch strutted down the tattered red carpet to face the new ruler of Wonderland. And the queen was beauty was as horrid as her heart. She was absolutely hideous; tentacles and all! As the ugly Red Queen sat on her throne, she presented a consisted leer, like she was all mighty and Pitch was nothing but a speck.

"I would have thought you'd arrive sooner, naughty King, you shouldn't keep the queen waiting." Oh god, she was so UGLY. Pitch could only bare it with a narrowed glare.

"Where is she?" He demanded and the Queen laughed at his pitiful order.

"Why, right here." The red Queen directed him to a fleshy cocoon hanging from her ceiling. Surrounded by her squishy tentacles, as if guarding it like a treasure, Pitch saw someone trapped within the cocoon of flesh. His eyes widen as he realized Alice was the prisoner.

"Alice…"

"Poor creature, she was so close but her insanity got the best of her. A pity, yet, this is the price of ultimate domination of the mind!"

"Release her before I incarcerate your tentacles and sent you back to the hell hole from whence you came!" Pitch threatened as he summoned his scythe to his hand.

Insanity must be a trait for Wonderland folk because the Queen just cackled at his threat. Her Highness was a pompous crazy lady yet Pitch knew she was force to be reckoned with. So, he let her laugh. Let's just see if she laughs when he severs her head off!

"You STUPID impudent Boogeyman!" She raved in utter amusement.

Pitch remained silent and gripped the shaft of his scythe while his anger escalated.

"What has she done to you?" said the queen before snickering with a dark warp voice.

"What are you talking about?" He growled.

Her laughter was louder and crazier than before. And her voice was like a distorted feminine monster as it echoed through the chamber.

"**_My god!_** She has **_poisoned_** you with her ugly childish decorum, Pitch. Are you blind to what she's done to you!? Can't you see what you've become!?"

Pitch only stood there, beyond furious. But he was—taking the Queen's words to heart. Why did he change? How? For a child?

"The merciless King of Nightmares, the Caster of Nefarious Fears and the Notorious Nocturnal bed creature, the Boogeyman, being reformed by a mere child! An insane little brat!" She blathered out like a psychopath.

"The reality is absolutely sinful and pathetic!"

Pitch cringed at the insult, trying his best not to slice her into pieces but he was cautious. The Queen could destroy Alice with a snap of her fingers. One gesture, she could crush the girl with her tentacles.

"What is Alice to you, Boogeyman? What importance does she hold?" She asked while the tentacles around the little girl's body tighten. The Queen was so amused when Pitch squirmed for the answer.

"She's…" The Boogeyman started before looking at Alice's fleshy prison.

What was she to him? What could a child like Alice hold anything special to the Boogeyman? What separates her from other children? What quality does she possess to make Pitch act like this? Was it her smile when he came to her every night at their early friendship together? Was it her fantastic imagination of her Wonderland? Was it her clever little mind? Was it her fearlessness towards him? Or was it…?

"My, my, Boogeyman, speechless, are we?"

Pitch's glare rested on the Queen; thinking of many ways to destroy her. The Nightmare King had several vile ideas but he had to consider Alice's safety first. Glancing at the little unconscious Liddell's flesh prison then to the Queen, Pitch gripped the shaft of his weapon with both hands for a more effective use.

"Her importance to me is none of your concern!" He yelled; readying an attack. This made the Queen's fear rise. She knew one swing from the Nightmare Scythe and she could dissolve into a world of madness and hell yet she was somewhat confident. Pitch would never let Alice sink into an insanity of Nightmares.

"If you destroy me, you destroy Alice!"

"…I know." Pitch murmured before charging at the Queen.

With a swift motion, The Boogeyman hacked off most of her tentacles and ripped open Alice's prison to set her free. The Queen screamed in excruciating pain and rage and tried to attack with her remaining fleshy tentacles but Pitch managed to evade them and sweep Alice away from the Queen's attack range.

Pitch hid behind one of the pillars of the throne room and set the girl down, gently. He caressed her sleeping face and smiled; mirroring his relief that she wasn't hurt. And when Alice fluttered her eyes open, Pitch could only hold back his anxiety and frustration from his 8 long years of waiting.

"Took your sweet time, didn't you, Alice? 8 years, girl, **_8 years_**, you know how annoying that is." Pitch muttered in a low heartbreaking voice. And Alice smiled weakly at him.

"I knew you wouldn't abandon me." She replied.

Pitch didn't know what to do with this girl. Everything she does made Pitch want to stab something. It was very frustrating for the Nightmare King. He was so stunned how this girl could be a…

"Selfish little brat. Do you have any idea what I—"

But before he could finish, Alice pulled the Boogeyman down into a hug.

"I knew you _wouldn't_ abandon me." She repeated and she sounded like she was on a verge of crying.

"I wouldn't. I couldn't." Pitch returned the hug awkwardly before clearing throat.

"The Queen needs to die, Alice."

And after the tender moment, Alice laughed, pulled away from Pitch and summoned her Vorpal blade in her hand. Both came out of their hiding spot and faced the raging ugly Queen of Hearts.

"I rule Wonderland alone; your interference will not be tolerated, especially from you, Boogeyman. This realm is for grownups; raw, well-ordered, ruthless, careening on the jagged edge of reality. Self-pitying dreamers are not wanted here, Alice. They cannot survive here. You fear the truth, girl while you, little Nightmare king, live in shadows. Your pathetic attempts to reclaim her sanity have failed. Retreat now to the sterile safety of your self-delusions and petty-Nightmares, or risk inevitable annihilation!" She roared before stretching her tentacles out to grab Alice but Pitch deflected them with his weapon.

"If you destroy me, you destroy Alice! Leave now, Pitch, and some hollow part of Alice may survive. Stay, and I will break you both. And you will lose yourselves forever!" The monster decreed in a scary distorted voice but Pitch and Alice showed no fear.

"Oh shut up and die!" The girl cussed.

Holding his Scythe and swinging her blade, together, they battled against madness.

* * *

THANK YOU TO MY FOLLOWERS/FAVORITES! AND REVIEWS! :3


	6. Wondrous, Indeed

**Wondrous Nightmares**

**by Bloodysword99**

**Recommended song: All this Time- Britt Nicole**

**Fanart: _TBA _**

**_Ok!_**_ Time to answer questions! Yes, guardians will appear at the later chapters! _

_And I shall update at least 2 chapters because I'll be pretty busy in a week or so. :3_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wondrous, Indeed**

* * *

"Please, sign here, Alice." The Nurse requested while handing a few papers to Alice.

At the reception area of the Rutledge Asylum, London, Alice Liddell, former lunatic, was being released today after 8 years of insanity. November 1874, she was now 18 years of age and completely cured of madness. The lone Liddell had been through hell and back yet she looked like she had won a war. The insane beauty looked stronger. More fulfilled.

"And Congratulations on your recovery, dear." The kind nurse said.

"Why thank you."

"You're such a sweet girl, Alice. It's too bad; no one's waiting for you out there. "

Alice looked up to the medical worker and smiled puzzlingly like she had a secret. The girl signed the last of the papers and said with all the confidence in the world.

"Actually, there is someone." She smirked before picking up her luggage and passing through the double door exit.

"...Alright." The nurse murmured and filed Alice's documents.

_'Strange girl.'_ She thought because the nurse knew Alice had no living relatives left. Not even an Uncle or a grandmother or anyone.

* * *

"Boogeyman!"

As Alice stepped out the Asylum for the first time in 18 years, the girl held her head up high; looking to the horizon, glancing to her bright future. She didn't care if the world wasn't as spectacular as her Wonderland. Alice wasn't afraid of Nightmares. As long as Pitch was giving it, then, she was sure she'll be alright.

"Finally out of the loony bin, I see." Pitch humoured as he hid in the tree shadows with Dinah curling at his feet. And she was happy to see them both.

Carrying her luggage, Alice Liddell ran to the Nightmare King. She smiled and Pitch mirrored his own awkward smile. She lunged into his arms and embraced him in a daughterly manner. She missed his warmth and his trait scent of old books. Alice was so happy to be with a dear friend who had been through as much hell as she did.

"Boogeyman!" She proceeded to crush his lungs in her arms; Rejoicing for the first time since the fire.

In the end, she might have lost so much but she gained someone as special as Pitch. Despite the fact he was a notorious evil creature in other people's eyes, she saw him as a best friend. A true friend. A guardian. A protector. A saviour. A father.

"You're crushing my chest, girl." The Boogeyman said in a painful huff.

"Shut it." She snickered tightening her hold.

"Grown a backbone, now have we?" Pitch petted her head.

They stayed in the hug for a few moments until Alice pulled his hand and dragged him to the sunset scenery of London with Dinah running after them. The darkness might not be over but it didn't matter. She knew Pitch would be by her side charting a brand new map of her new life.

And She was confident whatever nightmares would she go through, it would be wondrous as long as Pitch was there to brace it with her.

**_She liked Wondrous Nightmares. She always has. And she'll always will._**

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE ENDING. XD Trust me! :3**

**This is not a cliffhanger! :3 I think...? :3**

**So, any comments, suggestions, violent reactions? :3**


	7. Pitch Black London

**Wondrous Nightmares**

**by Bloodysword99**

**Recommended song: Intoxicated- Lacuna Coil**

**Fanart: _TBA_**

**ARCH 2: **

**Memento Furor**

_(meaning Remember Madness in Latin.)_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pitch Black London**

* * *

Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth, a London orphanage, Alice's new home. Or in Pitch's terms—hell. And to make matter worse, it's founder was Angus Bumby, a former student of Arthur Liddell, Alice's father. Bumby, in 9 years' time, became a well-known architect and scientist. He had changed into a very high man of society. He even built Houndish home Orphanage for the benefit and welfare of unfortunate children. But the Boogeyman look beyond the doctor's false charity, Pitch saw a wicked man. He had never changed.

"The rest is over Alice, forget it, Alice." The doctor chanted to the sleeping Liddell.

Pitch was skulking in the corner watching that bastard Bumby putting Alice into a trance. Hypnosis, what pitiable yet dangerous method especially in the hands of that doctor. Pitch hated his guts. He didn't know why exactly but his senses were very sharp and he knows a criminal when he sees one. Bumby was guilty of something; Pitch doesn't know what yet. But the Boogeyman wasn't going to wait for that bastard to do something sinister to Alice. No, never. And for a year in the orphanage, he would drop by Alice's therapy sessions to keep an eye on that evil doctor and at night, Pitch would guard her door just in case.

With these actions, Alice thought it was peculiar and nagged about his 'paranoia' but the Boogeyman never bothered to explain his methods to her. He didn't want Alice to get involved of these dark suspicions he had on that Bumby. Pitch, at least, wanted her to be innocent.

"Now, wasn't too hard was it, Alice?" The doctor said when she woke.

"My head's exploded and there's a steam hammer in my chest." She stated.

And as the therapy session ended, Alice glanced at the corner where Pitch was hiding. She rolled her eyes at him. Alice always knows Pitch was paranoid. The girl sat up and put on a quick smirk at the Boogeyman before listening to Doctor Bumby's analysis. Pitch was way too busy glaring at the doctor to notice when they're conversation was over and Alice left the room to get some pills from the chemist. Once the Boogeyman had enough of the bastard's revolting presence, he melted into the shadows and ran after Alice.

"What do you have against the doctor, Pitch? You seem so agitated whenever he's around." Alice asked amusingly when they were walking in the dark and narrow backstreets of London. Note, that Alice Liddell was a clever girl, and took the route where no one was around so she would talk to Pitch freely without any suspicion of a lunatic.

"It's not that I have anything against him, Alice. It's—how do I put this— His very existence makes me…_ill_." He answered with careful loath filled words. That was how much he detested that bastard Bumby.

"Well, that's your problem."

"And besides, Doctor Bumby is helping me forget, Pitch, aren't you happy?" Alice said.

Pitch wasn't. He didn't know if forgetting was the right remedy for her horrible past. Forgetting is just a means of running away. It's a cowardly act. Even though he is the Nightmare King and gives fear to his victims, Pitch never liked cowardly action. It was pathetic. He would appreciate if his victims would at least try braving the fears. As Pitch walked by Alice, he stared down at the girl. He knew Alice wanted to forget but running away and forgetting never made things truly better.

"He's changing you, girl, don't you see that?"

"That's good. Change is constructive, the Doctor says."

"Don't buy that hogwash, Alice. Change denotes neither 'bad' nor 'good' but it definitely means 'not the same.'"

"That's just your opinion, Pitch. I think there's no harm forgetting." The girl sounded offended but mostly angry.

"All you're doing is running away."

Alice stopped and turned to him furiously. Now, he's done it.

"I have had enough of imprisonment in my broken memories! I've been caged too long! It makes me sick! Don't you want me to be free from that?"

"Freedom isn't just forgetting, girl! You know that more than anyone!"

Alice didn't have a comeback for his statement. So, she just glared at him with her fist tight in rage. The girl turned her heel and ran off to another alley way. It's been like this for a year. Alice and Pitch were going back and forth from argument to argument. The problems were always Alice's therapy sections or The Boogeyman's rotten attitude towards the orphanage and especially Doctor Bumby and former Asylum Nurse Priss Witless. The Boogeyman never meant to meddle into other people's business but he was just seeing Alice's welfare. Ever since the year started, Pitch had constantly asked Alice to live in his lair. So she could be safe from any danger. He even bribed her with everything he could offer and a high position as Princess of Nightmares. But the girl politely declined and said she was fine living in the London Orphanage. Pitch wasn't pleased by her resolve but he could respect it…Well, until he found out what hell-hole life was waiting for her. Dirty streets plagued with sick bastards, ugly whores, paedophiles, criminals, low-lives, nasty bratty orphans, a drunken people-using Nurse Witless and especially the despicable Doctor Bumby!

Pitch has every reason to be displeased but he didn't mean to raise his voice against her but she has given him no choice. The girl was very stubborn.

He felt like a frustrated father trying to raise a teenaged daughter!

"…What am I going to do with this girl?" He mumbled before melting into the shadows and chase after her.

* * *

"Alice!"

Pitch found the girl curled in a ball, in the alleyway just a short walk to the Chemist shop. She was shivering like she'd seen a ghost! And Pitch could sense the fear she was radiating. Alice was scared out of her mind. She hadn't been this shaken since the fire.

"Alice, what happened?" Pitch asked as soon as he kneels to her.

"I-I don't know, my head hurts."

Pitch placed his hand on her forehead. She didn't feel feverish. The Boogeyman studied her further. Her body seemed completely fine except for the shaking and observing her face, she was paler than usual. There was no visible physical injury but her mind state was shattered and panicked. Her fear was so strong Pitch could practically choke on it.

"Who did this?" The Boogeyman was shaking in rage while Alice was shaking in anxiety.

"Talk to me, Alice, who did this?" He asked her once more.

The girl looked up to answer but she froze with eyes wide; horrified of what she saw over his shoulder. Pitch noticed this and glanced backward. The Boogeyman glared at the abomination standing behind him. A man with a head of some kind of snail-like parasite, yellow beady eyes and a mouth so humongous it could eat you in one gulp! It was hideous and monstrous and unfortunately not alone. Many more of his brothers emerged from the shadows.

"These are…" Pitch muttered before looking back and forth from Alice and the monsters.

It was strange. These creatures weren't any thing he's seen before. He didn't know any guardian or mythical being that'd have monstrous allies like these. He's been on this planet long enough to know all the fiends in it. So, why doesn't he recognize these beasts?

Pitch glanced at the shivering Alice. It was then he got his answer. No wonder he hadn't seen them before. These monsters—

"These creatures are from your mind, girl." The Boogeyman said while summoning his scythe at hand.

"M-M-My mind?" Alice uttered.

Pitch knew what the human mind is capable of when it's under a lot of pressure. Alice's mind hadn't been stable since her therapy sessions with that bastard Bumby. This was the result of the hypnosis. She was going mad again. And Alice's fear and insanity was growing silently for a year until it was given form. Only she could see the corruption and its spurring monstrosities beyond her mind and into reality. These creatures weren't real but for Alice it was as real as it could be. No one else could see it. But Pitch though is an exception since he is, after all, the Nightmare King. He has the ability to see beyond the fragment of reality. Thus, he could see the fears, madness and phobia of others.

"Alice, pull yourself together! These abominations will go away as soon as you do!" Pitch advised when the creatures were getting closer and closer to them. But despite the Boogeyman's helpful advice, she shook her head while trembling in terror. Her mind was already breaking. How could she concentrate?

"I-I can't!" She panicked.

"Come now, girl, you just can't—!?" Suddenly one of the creatures lunged at him but Pitch sliced his head off before it could lay a hand on him. Weak tiny mutants compared to the Boogeyman but he knew if Alice didn't find her sanity then they'll multiply. They'll be outnumbered in no time.

"Pollution! Corruption! Wonderland is destroyed! My minds in ruins!" She cried as she held her throbbing head.

_'Wonderland…?'_ Pitch thought as he was backing away; trying his best to distance himself and protect the girl.

The idea hit him like a brick. That was the answer! Wonderland! Of course! The only way she could escape this horror was to go to her happy place. To Wonderland. It might be in ruins but anything was better than here.

Pitch set his plan in motion.

"Hang on." He ordered before taking the girl's shoulders and teleporting them into the shadows. It might be an unpleasant ride for humans but it was the quickest way to escape. If she going to Wonderland then Pitch have to find a safe place for her to be unconscious.

"W-What was that!?" She coughed when they reached their destination.

As he thought, travelling by shadows wasn't good for mortals. It doesn't have much oxygen while moving through so fast.

"Where are we?"

"London Port." They were in a shack near the sea. It might reek rotten fish and rust but it was a safe place for now. Pitch had the choice of picking the Orphanage but he thought of that evil doctor staying there so the port was his next best choice. It was an area he and Alice knew well. The joint was near her former nanny's whorehouse, the Mangled Mermaid. At least if Alice needed help, Nanny Sharpe was there. At least the nanny was more decent than the crazy people in Alice's life. Let's just forget her Nanny is a recruiter of sluts, being their pimp and owning a brothel/bar.

"This place is safe until we come back." Pitch said.

"C-Come back? Come back from where."

Pitch didn't give her answer. He faced the girl, summoned a first full of black sand and blew it all to her face. She was asleep in an instance.

"I'm not going to stand here and do nothing. Not again." He muttered darkly.

In Alice's last sanity session, Pitch stood by and waited for 8 long years to rescue Alice into her Wonderland but this time it wasn't going to happen that way. The Boogeyman will be with her through her journey. Through pain and horror, they'll face Wonderland together.

And seconds later, Pitch entered her subconscious and off to Alice's happy place.

* * *

**This is not a cliffhanger! :3 I think...? :3**

**So, any comments, suggestions, violent reactions? :3**


	8. Right Place In Mind and Heart

**Wondrous Nightmares**

**by Bloodysword99**

**Recommended song: If my heart was house- Owl City**

**Fanart: _TBA_**

**ARCH 2: **

**Memento Furor**

_(meaning Remember Madness in Latin.)_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Right Place In Mind and Heart**

* * *

_'Boogeyman, remember when we first met?' The little Alice questioned the tall gentleman while they were basking under a delightful shades of trees an having a nice tea party. For a moment, Pitch looked at the girl quizzically as he set his tiny tea cup down. He smiled at the girl's whimsicality. Always such odd questions but that's what made Alice so special._

_'Yes, child, I do.'_

_The girl stared at the Boogeyman before brushing the rough wool of her stuffed rabbit. And a second later, she spread this innocent smile like a true magical angel she always been. She then handed a bronze key to Pitch._

_Alice's room key. He stared at it; stunned golden eyes wide._

_'You're always welcome to play anytime, Mr Black. I love spending time with you.' Her purity was too potent. It practically seared the Boogeyman's cold dark heart. He didn't have it in him to tell her a key was not necessary because the Nightmare King could teleport through the darkness to any location he desired. So, Pitch just accepted the girl's gift and patted her head in a fatherly affection._

_'Peculiar little one, aren't you, Alice?" Pitch humoured._

_She giggled at the Boogeyman's acceptance of their new found friendship._

Alice was 8 years old. And this conversation took place days before the Fire burned her home.

It seems really strange. Out of all the memories, Alice remembers that particular one while they were both falling into Wonderland.

* * *

Pitch and Alice were falling from a bizarre sky. The heavens were littered with broken enormous pocket watches, toys, playing cards, wild jungle trees, flowers, butterflies, gears, tea pots, fine Chinaware, living room furniture, beds, tables, lamps and other bits and pieces of junk. It was like if the world had gone upside down and all the home comfort furnishings warehouses had blown up.

"Is this how you go to Wonderland? I'm astounded you don't get sick!" Pitch yelled to while they free fall to their doom.

"Well, at least I can breathe unlike your Shadow-hell express!" She answered cleverly. And to think she was falling endless into the Wonderland abyss. And she still had moxie.

"Well, forgive me for being ass then!" He shouted back.

When Alice and Pitch stopped bickering and looked down to the 'end' of the skies of junk, the girl simply spread her arms and she burst out her powerful surge. Butterflies consumed their vision and they found themselves slowly descending like feathers. Both of them landed safely into a beautiful paradise, the Vale of Tears. It was a forest utopia of blissful nature. This place is what Wonderland originally looked when Alice was a child. Pitch and the little Liddell would play here all night and occasionally have tea with the Hatter and the March Hare.

"It hadn't changed a—what **_am I_** wearing?" Pitch noticed his attire. It was still his black robes but different. It had additional features like golden metal braces and gilded silk. Around his neck, crossed on his chest and snaked around his waist, it seemed like more of an armoured robe now. And Alice's wardrobe had changed as well. A Blue dress with a white blood-stained apron, wearing stripped black and white socks and combat boots. With her hair completely redone, she looked more elegant and resembled her sister a bit.

"If you're going to a party, then, dress the part, I suppose." Alice said.

"Indeed. You're certainly dressed for your doom." A voice purred.

It was then the Cheshire Cat had materialized before them. And Pitch had rolled his eyes seeing him again. Out of all the characters, they had to see that insolent tabby. Plus, from the look on Alice's face, it seems that she doesn't want to see the feline either.

"_Oh what a joy_." Pitch hissed in sarcasm.

"Blasted Cat, don't try to bully us, we're very much on edge." She said.

"Good. If you're not edge then you're taking up too much space." The Cat purred.

"As cryptic and as irritating as always. I do hope you shut up." The Boogeyman murmured in false enthusiasm.

"Abandon that hope! A new law reigns in this Wonderland. I say you watch your manners, especially you, Boogeyman. Best be on your guard." The Cheshire's warning was serious but the tall grey gentleman merely rolled his eyes again, obviously shrugging the cat's counsel.

"Do you ever make sense, cat?" The girl asked.

Only a grin was the feline's reply before he dissolved into nothingness.

Both of them huffed in annoyance after the Cheshire disappeared. Seconds later, Pitch and Alice ventured through the Vale of Tears. And with the girl's Wonderland skills, she was able to jump and float through obstacles and crags. Pitch had no trouble since he could just melt into the shadows and glide through. On the way, they found fragments of Alice's memories in peculiar glass figurines. Pitch thought it was the side effect of her madness returning. Alice's mind began to deteriorate, it was no surprise her memories were shatter and scattered throughout Wonderland. It was possible to restore her sanity if they could manage to piece together all her memories. Maybe things might clear up. So, they seek out more of them as they went further into the forest.

In their passing, Alice also stopped at violet potion waterfall to get her shrinking powers. The Cheshire Cat appeared to instruct her and advised Pitch to take the bath of in the Purple Potion as well but he claimed he didn't need it. After all he could just melt into the tiny shadows to get through keyholes and other small secret doors. They continued on after…

"Pitch, what are we doing here exactly?" Alice asked as they were jumping from platform to platform.

"We're making sure your mind isn't breaking again." He replied.

"Are you that worried about me? For minute you sounded like Papa." She smiled.

Pitch coughed ineptly; trying his best to cover his embarrassment. True, the Boogeyman cared for the girl like a daughter but he didn't want to admit it, not out loud, at least. He still had a reputation to uphold. Pitch can't let anyone know he's going soft. And more importantly, he can't allow Alice be his weakness; a weakness that other enemies could use and abuse.

"Look!" Alice pointed at a pile of old dragons just ahead.

Both of them ran to sight, and what they found was the Cheshire Cat grinning from ear to ear. They were sure if the feline was glad to see them or just wanted to irritate them.

"The Vorpal Blade is swift and keen, and always ready for service." The Cat said as a weapon impaled in the bones of the creature lifted itself off and floated towards Alice. The girl took the blade and ran her fingers against its fine embroidery. A marvellous weapon. And as the girl swings it, the blade chimes with brilliance and raw power. It was fine craftsmanship and right for Alice's structure and arm capacity.

"I didn't come back here looking for a fight." The girl said to the cat.

"Well, that's too bad because I think we don't have a choice." Pitch murmured summoning his tall dark Scythe.

When the Cheshire Cat dissolved, a monster emerged from the murky pools of black gunk. It was a blub creature with a face of doll and had screws and machinery stuck to its back. An awful sight and definitely didn't belong in Alice's Wonderland. And deserved instant annihilation. With a hack of Pitch's scythe, the creature was tossed back and Alice dashed in a burst of butterflies for the final finishing swing of her Vorpal blade. No monster had a chance. Not long after, they managed to get through half of the Vale of tears. And unfortunately, they saw the Duchess in her open area kitchen. Well…

"Pitchy!"

"Oh no..." he cursed.

There were many twisted things in Wonderland even before Alice went mad. Besides a smiling sarcastic cat, a cryptic caterpillar with a very bad smoking habit, A hatter who is obsessed with tea and a turtle cow hybrid who is a train conductor, there was one particular character in Wonderland were Pitch finds rather—how you say—so irritatingly revolting. The Duchess. No it wasn't just the way she looked or her carnivorous diet. It was her obsession for the Nightmare king. The way the Duchess fawned over him and the sticky love drunk gazes he receives. It freaks him out! She was being so clingy when they first met. He tried his best rid of her but the duchess was like parasite worming back his way. Alice, who was very young at the time found it cute...in a disgusting sort of way.

"Nothing has changed. The duchess seems to fancy you like a new dish on the menu. She could just gobble you up after she fattens you up with her love. Figuratively speaking; hopefully." Alice's tease sounded very smug.

"I would rather hang or actually be eaten as an Hors d'oeuvre. Just not by...her." The Boogeyman muttered darkly while trying his best to stay in the shadows.

"Pitchy my king, I knew you couldn't stand us being a part!"

Pitch shuddered. Oh that woman's face was an appalling sight! It was worse than his very own nightmares! It was a good thing had a strong stomach to walk into her kitchen with the help of Alice. And that sneaky girl could only snicker at his misfortune.

"Time apart makes the heart grow fonder. I really, truly, wished to be apart. **_Possibly forever_**."

He made his insult very blunt but with a subtle charismatic tone but the duchess is too infatuated to mind.

"Oh Pitchy my little pig snout!" she was about to plant those horrible lips on him!

"We are in a bit of hurry. What can you tell us?" Alice interrupted. A saviour! And as the golden opportunity came, Pitch reeled back as far as possible from the ugly woman's lips.

And, the Duchess made an irritated grunt before going back to her kitchen duties. As she stirred the stew, her expression changed dramatically. A second ago she was happier than a school girl but when Alice asked she became very serious. Seconds later, she explained what tragedy has befallen.

"A train has been terrorizing Wonderland, Alice. Not pretty. Making noise everywhere is goes and destroying anything in its path."

"The Looking Glass Line? It's hardly a weapon of mass destruction especially if the Mock Turtle is the conductor." Alice said.

"I doubt that wimp is behind this. He's as terrifying as soup." Pitch made his clever statement and crossed his arms. Everyone knew the Mock Turtle was a meek little cow-turtle. The hybrid is practically scared of his own shadow and couldn't influence terror even if his shell depended on it.

"Not the Looking Glass line, Alice. A new audacity. Highly dangerous and ruthless. Loud and deadly. The conductor? Certainly not the Mock Turtle. Maybe the Hatter knows a thing or two." The Duchess said.

With the Duchess helpful words, her pepper grinder and a gift basket of pig snouts and teeth for the trip to the Hatter Domain, the ugly character called Pitch out in a hush tone; trying not to attract Alice's attention currently being occupied by the basket of teeth.

"You're risking your very existence." The Duchess warned quietly.

"Tell me something I don't know." Pitch said.

"This is different; Pitch, once you go deep enough, there might not be a way back. Alice's mind isn't exactly the safest place at the moment." Her words of caution were a good note but the Boogeyman wasn't interested.

"I appreciate the _encouragement_, Duchess, but I can handle this." Pitch claimed confidently and this made the worried royal sigh in irritation. Not long she smiled and shook her head; pitying him for his way of thinking.

"You're blind to the danger, Boogeyman. I'm not sure if that would be your strength or your demise." The Duchess said as she held her ladle and tapping it against Pitch's chest.

"Your heart is in the right place, Pitch. But is it ready to change for Alice's sake?"

Both of them glanced at the innocent Alice. The lady Liddell caught their gaze and stared at them quizzically.

"Are you quite done?" The girl asked; ignorant to their conversation.

Pitch and Alice left the Duchess' kitchen and continued through their journey. But the Boogeyman's mind was on a journey of it's own. He thought hard about what the Duchess said. He was blind to the danger, which he can admit but a change of heart? He can't wrap around the idea. He never noticed his change and he never really cared. But thinking back, Alice had completely re-educated him of the laws of wonder and purity. She had showed him what true imagination was like. What a child was truly capable of. All these years as the Nightmare King, he never knew, but when he met Alice, his perspective had changed and also…his heart.

"Pitch?" Alice noticed the Boogeyman's absent mind.

"Yes, child?" He asked meekly.

There was this thick and eerie silence as they kept their gaze on each other. Alice then broke the silence with a simple question.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

It made his heart twist at the memory.

* * *

**This is not a cliffhanger! :3 I think...? :3**

**So, any comments, suggestions, violent reactions? :3**


	9. Imply Order to the Different

**Wondrous Nightmares**

**by Bloodysword99**

**Recommended song: Brand New Map- K (Japanese)**

**Fanart: _TBA_**

**ARCH 2: **

**Memento Furor**

_(meaning Remember Madness in Latin.)_

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****Imply Order to the Different**

* * *

Getting to Hatters Domain was just a tea pot ride away, so to speak. Pitch and Alice managed to get through the Vale of Tears with some of the fragments of the girl's memories along the way. It was mostly about her family and how Doctor Wilson and other people talking about Alice's childish behaviour and her insanity. It didn't faze Alice one bit though. She had heard their cruel comments time and time again. So did Pitch because he had heard most of them during his stay in Rutledge Asylum with the little comatose Liddell.

"A tea pot will pick us up soon." Alice stated after she pulled a lever to activate the transporter.

The Boogeyman hadn't heard her. He was too lost in his thoughts about the past. Pitch remembered the nights Alice would peacefully sleep in the safety of her own bed in her home in Oxford. He remembered the fire that destroyed it, the girl crying in his arms and finally the 8 long years of suffering in Rutledge Asylum. Pitch had witnessed it all and it killed him. He didn't know if he has any regrets or wanted to re-do everything. The Boogeyman wanted to do something for Alice all those years ago. Sure, he saved her in the end but it was only one act. It wasn't enough to comprehend for all those horrible times.

"Pitch?"

Alice's call snapped the Boogeyman back to Wonderland.

"Distracted, are we?" She sounded consisted and Pitch simply rolled his eyes.

"Hardly, girl." He muttered while making his way to the Tea pot transportation.

-/

Alice shook her head in disappointment. She had no clue what could be wrong with Pitch. Lately he'd been rather uneasy. He was always so grumpy, sensitive and distracted, not just today but for the whole year since she was released from Rutledge. Alice understands how he worries about her but was it really something to fuss about? She had managed well until now. Couldn't he just trust her judgement, no matter how unreasonable it might be? And with the thoughts, she sighed and fallowed Pitch to the Tea pot lift.

"What do we have here?" Alice spotted something gleaming at a corner; hidden behind some snail shells.

The girl cautiously walked to the mystery object, destroyed the shells and discovered a glass ornament. Another memory? She leaned in closer for observation. From the sculpted figure, it looked like a really old key; larger than her hand and oddly shaped head, similar to the symbol of 'Earth' in one of her father's old mythology and zodiac books. Upon closer inspection, her eyes widen and she realized it was her room key of her old house! Alice cringed her brow and tried to decipher what it meant. She was sure it was her room key but why was it a memory? The last time she remembered about her key was when she gave it to…Pitch.

"What…?" She touched the glass key and it came to her.

_'Adults never understand anything extraordinary. They're either too stupid or too ignorant and they'll do just about anything to imply order to the different. You're an extraordinary girl. If they force you to change, don't. Don't let them tell you to change, Alice. If you want change then, make absolutely certain you'll do it on your own accord.' Pitch's gentle voice graced her thoughts._

Alice's eyes watered at the memory. Now, she remembered. Many adult told her to wake up from her dreams, to grow up and change but Pitch told her not to give up on her unique qualities. It was what made her special, he had told her so many times. The Boogeyman was one of the few people to accept her for the child she was, imaginative and wondrous. Remembering his words of comfort at times she was bullied by adults, she was happy to be herself because of it. His words made her feel like it was alright to be naïve. That it was fine not to reach the unwanted expectations of others. He encouraged fulfil her own expectations. Pitch was the reason why she never gave up on her Wonderland. And as she savoured the memory, her tears flowed down her cheek and she wiped them clean.

"Change on my own accord." She repeated in a hush voice.

"Alice, come along." Pitch called and Alice fallowed.

-/

In the Hatter's domain, the two ventured to find the hatter. So far nothing turned up but tea cup monsters and scattered memories. Fortunately, Alice and Pitch had floating and teleporting abilities in Wonderland. So, they breezed through the Domain easily. Not long, they managed get into a very rusty structure. Polluted with gears, junk and metal, the Boogeyman commented the crazy Hatter would at least fix the place up. For a man of social tea parties and hat fashion, he had poor maintenance skills.

"Well…At least, the hatter is nowhere to be found in his new domain. That's surely an improvement." Pitch commented before they looked down a huge gaping hole below them.

"Now, Pitch, be nice." Alice said crossing her arms and looking at him seriously.

Him? Nice? To that hatter? No, impossible. Pitch might be a courteous dignified gentleman but when it came to the hatter all his manners go out the window. Let's face it; the Hatter isn't exactly a person to be tolerated well. Even Pitch's logic is screwed just being near that crazy bum!

"I think you're asking the wrong individual, girl. He is the one who needs to be nice." The Boogeyman fumed but Alice refuses to give up the argument.

"Maybe so, but his sanity is questionable and I don't need any more madness. Please, if you can swallow your pride just a little, we may continue to search for the hatter."

Pitch saw no point in arguing any longer, so, he rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in defeat.

"Let's just hope we don't find him then."

"Pitch." Alice warned while glaring at him with intense green orbs.

"Fine. I'll be civil but if he starts to ramble I will lose it." The Boogeyman hoped the Hatter would be either stuffed in a tea pot or drowned in his own tea.

From his point of view, he never liked the crazy dude.

Trust me; the Hatter wasn't at Pitch's favourite list. He just had this quality the Boogeyman tends to avoid. Crazy and highly annoying. It was so fortunate when they finally found the Hatter in a rusty old building in the deepest part of his Domain, Pitch was actually glad to see him, for once. Just seeing the hatter in his dishevelled self, he had to snicker at the misfortune of the tea lover. They entered the scene and spotted the Hatter's head in a pile of junk. All of his body parts are missing. What only remains his torso in another pile of trash and his head far from it! A good look for him, Pitch had thought as he tried to bite back a laugh. A pity yet he just couldn't help but mock him.

"Hatter, you've _fallen apart_. Madness finally _broke you_?" Pitch humoured while cackling. Oh he loved a good joke especially the people he disliked.

"Pitch, honestly, so childish." Alice said.

"Pardon my manners. I just mean that he needs to _pull himself together_!" He laughed maliciously before she rolled her eyes.

"Feeling _scattered_, now are we?" He threw another insult.

"Ha! Laugh while you can Boogeyman, you'll end up like this soon enough!" The Hatter's disembodied head cursed at Pitch but his laughter was too hysterical to mind his warning.

Alice shot a quick glare at her dark companion before assembling the Hatter's head on his proper body.

"I remember leaving you in a decrepit condition not in pieces, Hatter. Now, tell me, what happened?" She asked but before long a loud shriek of metal and destruction sounded through domain, making Pitch snarl while Alice looked around in shocked curiosity. It seems like the problem was bigger than they anticipated. From the sound alone, they could tell it was going to be a pain in their bums.

"That's what! The world's gone upside down, Alice! The infernal train! It's getting into my ears! In my eyes! In nostrils! Oh the pain!" The hatter started mumble and ramble unintellectual words and jumble some bad English and grammar along the lines. It was so infuriating how the crazy tea lover could be so grammatically incorrect. It made Pitch's head rile.

"Enough of your gabs, Hatter! What is that thing? And furthermore, who's running it?" Pitch roared.

The hatter grumbled more nonsense; something the Boogeyman's rudeness. Before long, he was able to speak. But he digressed from the subject about the train.

"In mates run this place now, Alice! You can't stop it! Not without my help! Find my parts and I'll assist."

"A tempting proposition but I don't think we need any more crazies in our party." Pitch said in the bluntest way possible.

"If I find your parts, you promise you'll help me with this infernal train?" Alice asked and the tea lover agreed.

"Alice, you're not seriously considerin—"

"Stay with the Hatter until I return." She ordered.

"…Excuse me?"

Pitch stared at her; wide-eyed absolutely horrified. Does she expect him to sit here with that bastard without going absolutely mad? Alice knows well the Boogeyman detest the Hatter! Is this some form of cruel punishment?

"You hear me right, Pitch."

"…You must be joking." He hoped but the girl shook her head.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood?" Her frown was tight and serious. Obviously not joking.

"Someone needs to get the Hatter's parts. And I don't think, you'd retrieve them without thinking of snapping them in two."

Pitch couldn't deny that fact. Many occasions when he and the Hatter first met, the Boogeyman would deliberately destroy the tea lover's precious items like his detachable mechanical arm and leg and also his priceless collection of cups and pots. He remembered how he shatters such fine China and laughed. Why? Just to annoy the Hatter and partly revenge for the Hatter's own mischief. Example, putting salt in his tea instead of sugar or gluing him to his seat or pouring hot scorching tea on his lap or feeding him cookies with nuts! Nuts! He hated nuts!

"But—He—and I—!" Pitch stuttered but Alice had enough of his excuses.

"Apologies, Boogeyman, but you just have to bear with him." The girl almost looked amused. Almost malicious.

Once the Boogeyman realized he couldn't talk his way out this, he dragged a hand down his face trying his very best to contain his frustration. I guess he deserved it after taunting the Hatter.

"Don't kill each other while I'm gone." She ordered and ran to the elevator.

The Boogeyman grumbled. Why did he have to do this?

"Tea?" The Hatter offered.

"…Fine." Pitch said in defeat.

Alice had such power over the Boogeyman. He had no idea where she got it or how Pitch could allow it but he didn't mind. Alice was just an exception.

_'Alice, honestly, girl, stop with this Wonderland nonsense! You're growing up!' Her nanny scolded before exiting the girl's room; leaving Alice near tears. And as soon as that fat whore was out the door, Pitch emerged from the shadow and kneeled to the child. Wrapping his arms around her, he attempted to comfort her. Back then, he was very new to the idea of being friends with a Alice, so, he was still a little untrained._

_'She's just a miserable whore, Alice. Don't listen to her.' Pitch muttered as the child leaned against his embrace._

_'Maybe they're right.' Alice, who was already sobbing, uttered._

_The Boogeyman stared down at the child; angry for some reason. He held her tight and hushed her cries of pain. His hand soothing her back, Pitch's golden eyes were filled with helpless wrath. He hated it. He couldn't tolerate her tears, her pain, and her fear. His heart would sink at the sight, at very sound or at the very aura, unlike the other children who would cry._

_'They keep telling me to grow up but I don't want to!' the Little Alice sobbed._

_And Pitch was at the end of his wits. He'll have to visit those wretched adults tonight and give them Nightmares._

_'Stupid, child.' The Boogeyman said sternly and the girl looked up with wide teary eyes._

_ 'Adults never understand anything extraordinary. They're either too stupid or too ignorant and they'll do just about anything to imply order to the different. You're an extraordinary girl. If they force you to change, don't. Don't let them tell you to change, Alice. If you want change then, make absolutely certain you'll do it on your own accord.'_

_It took some time for the girl to process his words but in the end she smiled and hugged Pitch in return._

The Boogeyman sighed at sudden memory that flashed before him. He glanced at the disabled Hatter to make sure he didn't see it but from the crazy dude's confused face, he didn't suspect a thing.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" the Hatter humoured.

"Where's your tea pot, you crazy coot!?"

* * *

**This is not a cliffhanger! :3 I think...? :3**

**So, any comments, suggestions, violent reactions? :3**


	10. Fire and Misery

**Wondrous Nightmares**

**by Bloodysword99**

**Recommended song: Misery Bussiness- Paramore**

**Fanart: _TBA_**

**_ALL right sorry folks!_**

**_Sorry for the late update! So I made it longer than usual!_**

**_Bwuahahaha! :3_**

**ARCH 2: **

**Memento Furor**

_(meaning Remember Madness in Latin.)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fire and Misery****  
**

* * *

_'The library smells funny, Mr Black.' The little Alice said upon entering the library with the Boogeyman. It was a fine afternoon to play in the library it. At this time of day, it was cool and cozy; perfect condition for playing. But the little Liddell always hated the smell. She didn't know what was causing this toxic scent, so, she asked the Boogeyman. And she saw him studying the room, carefully. He then pointed at her father's photographic contraptions._

_'It's your old man's chemicals, girl. It helps the pictures appear on paper and it smells rather terrible.' He said before carrying her to the large armchair and setting her down nice and easy._

_'Is it bad?' She asked._

_'Bad? Oh yes, very bad. One spark and puff! This place will be aflame. A conflagration waiting to happen!' He sounded charming but his words were grave. It was actually entertaining to her. She always had such an odd sense of humour._

_'Mama says the same to Papa!' She laughed._

_'What's so funny, child? I just told you that the Library is a firetrap.' The Boogeyman said darkly but child kept laughing. He gave up and smiled at her innocence._

The memory unfolded the moment she entered the door. Alice, finally, remembered something about the fire.

"The Library **_was_** a firetrap. A conflagration waiting to happen." She agreed the Boogeyman's words back then.

With her eyes wide with wonder and pain, she glanced back at the mysterious door; the door of her past. She took in a deep breath and felt sad for laughing at Pitch's warning way back. So, swallowing the uneasy feeling, she continued her journey to find the Hatter's parts.

She had better watch out these doors. There might be more of them scattered through Wonderland.

* * *

Alice already discovered who had taken the Hatter's parts. And to her disappointment, it was the Dormouse and the March Hare who stole the items and were one of the betrayers. She wouldn't have guessed they would be a part of Wonderland's destruction but she could hardly blame them. Insanity could bend anyone to the wildest hallucinations. She was a victim of it as well once upon a time. In Rutledge Asylum, Alice was imprisoned not just by walls but in her disarrayed mind. And she could have stayed in that madhouse if it wasn't for the Boogeyman. Pitch was the sole reason she made it out the Asylum. He was her motivation. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to repay him for all the kindness he had done, for all the visits in her bedroom, for all their adventures in Wonderland, for saving her from the Fire, for his company in her solitary confinement and so much more. Back then, Pitch made her fight for her sanity. He gave her a reason to fight; a reason to hope. The Boogeyman man gave her sweet dreams that many others consider Nightmares but not for her. Pitch inspired to her Wonder and imagination like the child she is. He gave her good memories of their friendship.

He provided so much than the Guardians ever did.

"All your parts are here, Hatter. Now, pull yourself together." Alice said upon her return.

And she had to shake her head. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed with Pitch or angry seeing the events before her.

* * *

It wasn't Pitch's fault that the Hatter was pompous crazy bastard. And it wasn't his fault that he lost his composure over a topic and sliced the Hatter's head clean off his mechanical body and chased it all over the domain. The crazy bum's head refuse to stay put, so, Pitch could end their misery. And this all started with their debate between tea and coffee.

"Stay put you, witless baboon!" Pitch yelled as he was attacking the Hatter's rolling head; agile little thing. It was able to dodge his every attack.

"Gah! Bah! You're the one acting like an animal!" The Hatter' head replied.

"How dare you! I am the Nightmare King and I will be treated as such!"

After minutes of endless chasing, he finally trapped the Hatter's babbling cranium; cornered in a pile of junk, he was ready to smite him but unfortunately, Alice's timing was...untimely. She dropped from the hatch with the designated parts.

"All your parts are here, Hatter. Now, pull yourself together." She said absently and then spotted Pitch.

He froze in place with his scythe already in the air and for the Hatter's skull. The Boogeyman gave a sheepish grin. Caught red-handed.

"Pitch, what good is the Hatter if he's dead?" Alice stated while crossing her arms.

"Why, child, don't you know his murder will be good for all of Wonderland? This place might be a little less—" He darted a quick glare to the Hatter's head before continuing.

"—Crazy."

Alice grunted and her face tightened; obviously if provoked any further she would do something unladylike. And when Pitch finally gave into her harsh glare, he exhaled all his frustration and dispersed his weapon into black sand.

"You got lucky, Hatter." He growled before the Hatter stuck out his tongue in victory.

* * *

In the grotesque mechanical lair within the Hatter's Domain, Pitch crossed his arms waiting for the Hatter to fix the broken vault doors to their new-found enemies; the Dormouse and the March Hare. He had to admit the Hatter was capable of so many things (once he was put back together, that is). His screwed up brain might be hopeless but his physical ability was useful; like jumping amazing lengths, unbolting heavy doors or destroying them. But even the Hatter's talents have limits. Alice's help was needed too. She was able to shrink into small keyholes for alternate routes and flip switches to open doors. And Pitch's duty was to slice and dice any monsters in their way. If the Hatter and Pitch weren't constantly at each other's throats, they make an exceptional team but…there was something that bothered the Nightmare King.

Too many secrets, unanswered questions and unsolved mysteries. He wanted to know what he was dealing with. Alice might tolerate obscurities but not him. He'll have to get answers whether the Hatter is willing to or not.

Making sure Alice was completely out of sight, he turned to the Hatter and crossed his arms; acting stern and authoritative.

"You're avoiding the questions, you crazy twit. I want answers." The Boogeyman said when he finally had enough of the Hatter's distractions.

The tea lover sighed and leaned forward on his cane. His eyes were hard with hidden furry. No, it was more like a grudge. Pitch wasn't sure. But from the Hatter's gaze, it wasn't pleasant or angry. Hardly angry but almost.

"You want answers? Here it is; you are a part of this madness." The Hatter accused.

"Excuse me?" Pitch felt insulted, outraged and a little confused. What was he trying to say? Part of this madness? Him?

"Short-tempered and _deaf_, too?" The mechanical man dared to push the Nightmare King's wearing patience.

Offended, Pitch flashed his poisonous yellow eyes to the Mad Hatter and pointed a very frustrated finger at him. He had enough of his little games. It was revolting and Pitch was practically at the end of his sanity. And sure, they might not be good acquaintances but there was no room for this disrespect. Could the Hatter at least hold his misjudgment and obnoxiousness for the sake of Alice and her crumbling Wonderland, just for a moment?

"Are you accusing me of something?" He growled at him yet the Hatter kept his cool; studying the Nightmare King.

"Do you really think I would do this kind of audacity?" Pitch tried to compose himself but his bottled-up rage had already erupted. Despite the wrath he was emitting, the mechanical man shrugged it and said calmly.

"You are more than capable, Boogeyman. You always were and always will be. Alice failed to see that. And too block-headed to suspect it. You should count yourself lucky."

"Even if I can, I couldn't, I shouldn't and wouldn't do as such."

The Hatter rolled his eyes at the Boogeyman's answer while placing both gloved hands on his cane. Like a gentleman, he said with class.

"This is beyond your role. Why change? Is it solely for Alice? Or are you merely defiling Wonderland for your own selfish gain?"

That pompous bastard! He has the nerve to judge and accuse him of such heinous crimes! Pitch might be the Nightmare King but he had standards and defiling Alice's innocent world wasn't in his book. And with fury threatening to burst once more, Pitch slammed his hand against the rusty metal walls and testified.

"What would I gain from this—this **MADNESS**!? I would never do _this_ to Alice. I haven't done anything!"

The Hatter dared to smirk at the angry Boogeyman. Pitch's golden eyes widen at the crazy man's next words.

"Precisely."

_'Oh…'_

The Hatter wasn't accusing him of anything. The reason why he was so crass with him was not because he was disrespectful or obnoxious; it was because he wanted him to realize the Nightmare King's former actions which were nothing. He had done absolutely nothing to prevent Alice's sanity from failing. Too narrowed minded on keeping Alice safe, he couldn't see the true culprit who did this to her mind; slowly but surely corrupting and polluting it.

He might as well be the criminal for his ignorance and idleness. Pitch was at a loss for words; realizing what he's done, or rather, hadn't done. Eyes wide in disbelief, he's such a fool. How couldn't he have realized it?

_'I-I've done nothing…' He thought bitterly._

"Protectors are prone to such things, Boogeyman. Don't dwindle on it." The Hatter said exiting the halls and followed Alice.

Protector? What? But when he tried to ask he was already gone.

* * *

It wasn't much of battle. The Hatter took care of the Dormouse and the March Hare easily and leaving them like dead mechanical trash. While Alice and Pitch stood idle, the hatter tried to talk with his dead friends. Poor chap, but they weren't in a pitying mood. The domain was falling apart; the train has already departed and causing mayhem through Wonderland. They had no time for pity.

"Your promise, Hatter." Alice reminded.

"If you want to talk trains, go see the Mock Turtle, he ran the Looking Glass Line! Go and Leave me be!" The Hatter snapped before returning to his crippled dead mouse and rabbit; forcing tea in their throats.

The Boogeyman fisted his hand in anger. He bared his teeth and yelled.

"Wonderland is being destroyed and all you could think about is tea! Alice needs your help!" Yet despite Pitch's reasoning, the hatter would not aid them.

"He who needs help must help themselves. Whatever that is."

Pitch glared at the Hatter for breaking his promise and refusing to help Alice. In his plot for revenge, he spotted a dangling iron smelter over the Hatter's head; probably weighting 10-50 tons. Pitch didn't even give second thoughts. He summoned his scythe, cut the chains and the smelter came crushing down hard on the Hatter; causing his untimely, instant yet deserving death.

"Good riddance." The Boogeyman grunted in one frustrating short release before hiding his weapon.

"Quite sad. He deserved to die." Alice muttered.

Busy staring at the hatter's dead remains, they failed to act quick enough when the building was crumbling. Oil and tea flooded the place. It happened too fast.

"And now, we're drowning in tea…" Pitch said seeing the liquid rising to his chest.

"And ignorance." Alice finished as they submerged into the sea of herbal tea. Everything went dark.

* * *

London Port, near the fishermen's shack, Pitch woke up with a mad headache. It was like a bomb had set off in his cranium and his brain had exploded. Was this the after effect of Wonderland? He didn't recall this much discomfort visiting from the place before. Then again, Pitch thought of all the insane minds he had plagued throughout his eternal life, it was always a real pain after. Or maybe, it was the Duchess had said. If he went too deep, he might not be able to come back from Alice's subconscious. The farther he'll go, the harder it is to turn back. He has to be careful from now on.

"I've caught myself a mermaid!" Pitch heard.

Even with his disoriented and blurry vision, he was able to make out Alice's unconscious figure; surrounded by disgusting brutes.

"Take her to the Mangled Mermaid and have your way, then."

Alarmed; Pitch swiftly raced between the brutes and the sleeping girl before releasing a strong gush of black sand. The fishermen reeled back from an invisible force; almost falling over the ducts. Coughing, they rubbed their eyes of the sand and tried to compose themselves. Dazed and afraid, the brutes shifted their gazes to the possible source of the wind and found the dark silhouette of the Nightmare King; looming over Alice protectively.

"D-Demon!" One of them cried.

Pitch didn't give a damn if they saw him. He only cared about Alice. So, glaring at the frightened fishermen, he summoned his scythe from black sand and they just lost it. Oh the sweet fear was exquisite! They shook in their boots and Pitch couldn't help but cackle at their terror. The panic in their minds made his adrenaline rush. He felt like he was Nightmare King again! His old self! He hadn't properly frightened anyone since 1863. 11 years ago, the moment he met…Alice.

It was then his anger flooded back. They were brutes, pigs and were attempting to harm her! Abuse her! Take advantage her! He didn't want to ravish on their disgusting fears! He wanted their heads!

"Were you planning anything ill to this child?" Pitch growled.

"N-No! W-W-We were just—"

"If I find a single scratch on her, I will sever your heads off!" But when he said so, he paused for a while and cracked a thoughtful look.

"No, that would be too trivial for delinquents like you, I'll slice your genitals, make you eat it and then, I'll kill you! Well, assuming you survive my Nightmares first, that is." That was a disgusting notion but it did the trick.

"No, please, mercy!" They cried.

"I am the Nightmare King, you fool! I know no mercy!" The Boogeyman laughed and lifted his blade to slice and they ran like headless chicken while yelling 'demon!'

Pitch grumbled and let his scythe dissolve. A second later, Alice woke and obviously in pain.

"What happened?" She muttered.

"Nothing important." The Boogeyman answered before lending a hand to the girl and helped her up.

"What is your next step, girl?"

He saw her dusting her clothes while answering.

"We already started the journey. And also, I have so many unanswered questions. If I want to forget my past, then, I have to straighten it first."

"Good answer." Pitch leered.

No turning back now.

_Pitch remembered what the Hatter said before he went back on his promise; before the battle with the Dormouse and the March Hare._

_'Listen to me you, Un-royal pain in my bum.' He shoved a finger against the Boogeyman's chest and said._

_'Alice doesn't need my help. She needs yours and no else. No one can save her, not even herself or from herself, at least not without you.'_

_'What are mumbling about? What are trying to—?' Pitch tried but he was cut._

_'This is not just her journey. It is also yours.'_

_Before he could ask, the Hatter jumped off and battled his old friends._

* * *

That's right. No turning back. He had a few loose ends as well.

Alice was always a stubborn child. She refused to do what she's told. I guess Pitch was partly to blame for that. He had taught her well not to fallow anyone or their orders unless it's a valid reason in her perspective. It seems that staying put was a neither acceptable nor compelling order; no matter how reasonable Pitch's intentions were. She couldn't fallow the law even if her life depended on it. And alas, Alice had not stayed in the shack like the Boogeyman instructed. She marched into the Mangled Mermaid, her Nanny's whore house, with such boldness and vim. And Pitch, who had the fool's luck, had to fallow her.

"Stop girl, you're going to get yourself killed!" Pitch yelled; tailing her from the alley's shadows.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself, Boogeyman." She said stubbornly and Pitch just wanted to claw his eyes out from the frustration. He was debating whether to drag her back to the shack or putting her to sleep and carry her away.

"Oh really, Alice? You don't say?" He said sarcastically.

Alice shrugged his mockery and kept walking to back entrance of the Mangled Mermaid. Yet as Alice was about to head for the door, a huge shadow swept in front of her; blocking the path, and she stopped and glared while Pitch shifted to his original form.

"You can't even protect your own mind. So, how can you shield yourself from any other danger?" The Boogeyman pointed out.

Alice crossed her arms and stood her ground; refusing to give into Pitch's whim. He remembered her doing this method against her father and the old man would give in instantly. Her green eyes were just too potent and poisonous when they're angry. She could victimize anyone with her glare even Pitch but he had to act tough for just a little while until she gives up. He had learned when she was young she would give up her venomous glare in a matter of minutes. He hoped it still applied after 11 years. He just needed to hold until she gives up. And as said before, Pitch had the fool's Luck. She did not give up. She refused to let her glare die and the Boogeyman's unfazed façade almost slipped.

"Pitch." She said in a sharp tone. Damn, why won't she give up?

"You don't expect me to—!" Pitch tried to argue but…

"Why, if it isn't Alice Liddell!"

They looked up and saw her former Nanny at the window, Nanny Sharpe. Pitch snarled at the fat hag. Now he remembered why he hated her. She looked like a whore at first glance and she reeked of prostitution and debauchery. Even though she was a nice Nanny to the Liddell sisters, Sharpe wasn't a sympathetic person. She never understood Alice, her sister or their amazing imagination. She only considered them as pesky children to tutor. And Pitch knows what she does when she's not pleased. Nanny Sharpe was a witch when she hasn't had a good fuck.

"Nanny." She called.

"Get your dishevelled-self up here." Sharpe yelled before muttering under her breath. "I might get a coin or two out of you."

Pitch didn't think she meant asking Alice for coin. He was disgusted by her. And in alarm, he bowed low to the girl and glare at her eye level.

"She's planning to turn you into a whore, girl!"

Alice wasn't surprised.

"But she's the only lead I have, Pitch. I might get something out of her." She said calmly as she walked around the confused and frustrated Boogeyman.

It was useless. So, he followed her through the shadows.

Bad music, whisky, whores and brawls at every corner, like any other indecent bar. It was filthy and revolting. They saw rats as big cats strolling by the tables. Empty bottles and tankards were scattered. The malnourished ugly whores were throwing themselves from men to men for a reasonable price. And the males absolutely love the attention, the noise and strong drink. Pitch and Alice walked through the bar uneasily and felt disturbed from their surrounding and even what was under their feet. The floor was sticky with who knows what! And the smell! Bah! The smell of alcohol, rat piss, cigars and smoke pipe burns their nostrils. From the very scent, Pitch's head throbbed and it made the girl oozy.

"Alice, this isn't the time or place. Maybe we should return in the morning when they're all passed out drunk." Pitch suggested.

"We're already here, Pitch. So, please, I need to have a talk with Nanny." Alice replied and headed upstairs with the Nightmare King following close.

"You miserable whore!" They heard someone yell from Nanny's room and ran to the noise. Pitch and Alice came to the door and found the fat woman on the floor, frightened as a tall man loomed over her.

"Nanny!" Alice cried. And before Pitch could stop her, the girl ran between them.

"Step aside, girl!" Jack Spatter, the thug gentleman, ordered yet Alice would not budge.

"No! You leave her alone." She testified.

The man smacked an oil lamp out of rage. And the fire spread. Just like the Fire that killed her family. Alice froze at the sight of the flames. Like in a trance, she staggered from inferno. And Pitch wasn't quick enough for what happened next.

"Fine, then, I'll burn this place to the ground! I'll be back for you!"

And without a second to think, Alice was brutally knocked out by the man's backhand. Alice fell to the floor with a hard thud rendering her unconscious and the man escaped.

"Milady!" One of the whores came up and helped Sharpe up. Both of them fled, not even caring for Alice who was still on the floor.

Pitch shifted from left to right unknowing what to do, for the first time. His chest tightened. His mind raced when the scene finally processed through his head. Panicked, his shadow form swept under her and Pitch soon emerged; cradling the child. Here it was again. Surrounded by fire, smoke rising, screaming, tears and sound of burning wood, it was just like 11 years ago.

"Alice!" Yet no response.

"Wake up, girl! Wake up!" He shook her vigorously.

His heart pounded. His throat became unusually dry. His breath ragged. He looked down at the motionless girl in his arms. With his hair slightly dropping over his face and his body battered and weak, the frustrating fear rose from within him. The wrath and sadness emotion rushed in. He felt the mixed emotion playing with his mind and heart. Fear was pillaging him of his senses. He felt numb. He heard nothing. His vision was almost blurring and the touch of Alice's cold pale skin, he felt nil.

"Open your eyes, girl! You are not doing this to me again! OPEN THEM!" He demanded as the inferno was spreading all over the room.

Smoke rose from the burning rubble and Alice coughed out the harmful air. Pitch was washed over with relief but he still had to rescue her. So, he shifted into a shadow form and speared through the window to escape with Alice in his protection.

* * *

Sanderson was making his runs through London. Not the most decent or moral place in the world but the children here needed more of his good dreams than any other site. His dream sand could bless them with encouraging fantasies and to prevent them from the choking of the foulness of their daily reality. London needed Sandy more than any city. He knew danger lurks everywhere; even in their minds.

As Sandy sat on his golden cloud up the smoggy skies, he stopped when he caught black smoke rising. Panicked, he descended his sand-craft to investigate. Once he got close enough, he saw a dirty bar being engulfed in flames. The Sandman wanted to help yet he couldn't. By Guardian Law, Sandy can't mess with affairs of humans unless there are children involved. And so far, he hasn't seen or sensed one. So unfortunately, he had to leave it to the local authorities. But as he was about to turn away, he spotted a black shadow leaving the scene. And he immediately thought of the one being of shadow; Pitch Black. He could be behind this conflagration. So, Sandy raced after the black mass swiftly and quietly.

* * *

With his panic and fear completely draining him, Pitch couldn't get far. Soon, He crash-landed in another alley way. His shadow form scrapped violently against the pavement and finally rumbling against some trash of whisky bottles and other rubbish. It hurt like hell but he made absolutely sure his protective shadow didn't falter around Alice's figure. With bottles and trash sounding from the collision, he laid there for a few moments before Pitch was reduced to his original form. He was injured badly and body ached but Alice wasn't wounded so it was all good.

Painfully, he sat up; wincing from the contusions, Pitch unwrapped what was left of his protective shadow and saw Alice curled to his chest.

"Alice! Alice! Wake up, child!" He cried. And he waited for a second until the girl's soot covered face started to twitch and her eyes fluttered open.

"P-Pitch." She uttered and the Nightmare King's relief exploded.

He smiled feeling reprieved of the anxiety. He even laughed as he cradled and rocked her like a traumatic child. Pitch buried his bruised face against the side of her head and comforted the poor confused girl.

"I'm here. It's alright." He reassured and Alice could only curl against his warmth.

"I've got you, Alice."

* * *

"Alice! Alice! Wake up, child!"

Sanderson saw a girl being uncurled from his embrace and his eyes widen at the sight. At first he thought, he was capturing her but when she spoke his name, he had a second thought. Pitch then smiled (to Sandy's disbelief). He smiled! And he was just plain astonished when the Boogeyman cradled the girl tightly as if she was a precious treasure; almost taken. He staggered back slowly as he carefully studied his arch-nemesis. This was a completely new side of the Nightmare King. He would never get caught caring for anyone or thing unless it was fear and world domination.

"I'm here. It's alright." Sandy heard Pitch's uncharacteristic voice; Hush, solemn and kind.

"I've got you, Alice." Pitch closed his eyes and continued smiling.

Sandy's eyes couldn't get any wider from witnessing this…revelation. He staggered backward un-thoughtfully and ended up slipping on some whisk bottle and almost fell! Yet despite not falling, the Nightmare King sensed the presence. In a flash, wide glaring yellow eyes shot at his direction and Sandy hid behind some trash. He was fortunate Pitch was too battered to distinguish him.

"It's not safe here." Sandy heard and followed by sounding of scrapping pavement and then a loud thud. It seemed the Nightmare King tried to stand but failed.

"Don't fuss! You're hurt!" The girl named, Alice scolded.

Why was Pitch so weak? Sandy wondered. He took a peek and saw Pitch leaning against the wall; not looking too well. He has bruises on his face, his hair mucky and messy, clothes ragged and body obviously in pain. Sandy almost felt sorry for his state. But the Sandman's question conquered his mind and not pity. Why was the Nightmare King this hurt? Human entities and mortal things don't scratch him. But why was he injured to point of weakness? Was it his loss of believers? No, he had a low count of believers for a long time. The number of believers wouldn't reduce him to being hurt. Just being invisible to them. Was it some sort of illness that effect magical beings? No. Most likely not. Maybe it's…

Sandy then directed his gaze at Alice. Studying her for a while as she helped Pitch on his feet, the Guardian of dreams gave this expression like he was deep in thought before retreated to his fellow Guardians when he was finally gathered enough information. He got what he needed.

* * *

**This is not a cliffhanger! :3 I think...? :3**

**So, any comments, suggestions, violent reactions? :3**


End file.
